Harry Potter and the Days of Forgotten Innocence
by Kakole
Summary: What happens when Harry loses faith in those who are supposed to be on his side and takes matter into his own hands. OoTP spoilers, HH and HT pairings among others.
1. One Fine Mess

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended  
  
I only own the plot and some characters; I don't own Harry and co.  
  
HP and the Days of Forgotten Innocence One Fine Mess  
  
It was summertime in the town of Little Whinging, and most youths could be found outside enjoying their summertime freedom, that is all but one. Harry Potter lay in bed nursing bruises received from his drunken uncle and stoned cousin. While he tried desperately to get to sleep, he wondered what he had to live for. He wondered why he opposed Voldermort in the first place. 'Why do I fight so hard to protect the bloody muggles when I don't even like them?' As he lay there pondering the sham he called life, Harry wondered if he should kill himself and save everyone else the trouble. Since he had returned to Privet Drive, he had been beaten, verbally abused, starved, and basically forced into slavery. Harry couldn't even send for help because his beloved snowy owl had been hunted by his cousin with his new air gun. Although his beloved owl had escaped, he hadn't seen her since. The only reason he gotten was his uncle pompously saying "I won't be threatened in my own house by those freakish people." Even his so called 'Protectors' were nowhere to be seen. On the fourth day of break, Professor Dumbledore sent Harry a letter saying that they couldn't take the risk of someone tracking to owls back to Headquarters or to Privet Drive. So in essence Harry was totally helpless and he hated it. For two weeks he had been degraded and made to feel less human; furthermore, he had been kept in the dark about what was going on in the Wizarding World. However, before Harry could further dwell on his pitiful situation, he heard the shrilly voice of his Aunt Petunia  
  
"Boy get down here and make breakfast."  
  
As Harry got up from his bed, his aching ribs seized up causing Harry to fall to the ground and writhe in pain for several minutes. However, despite the pain, he didn't cry out because he knew that it would only attract his uncle and cousin. After finally scrapping himself up off of the floor, Harry slowly made his way toward the kitchen. He figured the less noise that he made the less trouble he would attract for himself. However, this proved to be futile and ultimately had the opposite affect. In fact, the Dursleys had taken note of Harry's gloominess and decided to give him extra work. So not only did he have to cut the grass, weed the garden, and wash the dishes; he was also responsible for preparing meals, repaving the driveway, completing all of Dudley's summer homework, and work in Uncle Vernon's drill company for a minimum of 3 hours every weekend. Yet Harry didn't complain, in fact he did all the work without a fuss because all the work helped to keep his mind off of the previous terms events, namely the death of his Godfather, Sirius Black.  
  
While he was preparing the morning meal for the Dursleys, his aunt lectured him about the list of chores that he had to do for the day. For the most part, Harry ignored her and nodded his head to give the allusion of paying attention while thinking about more important issues. After a couple of minutes of vegging (spacing out), there was a loud shriek  
  
"Don't burn the eggs or you will be punished."  
  
Harry realized that he had been spacing out and quickly reduced the heat and started distributing the eggs. By the time that he finally got to his plate Dudley had already finished his, and before Harry could take his first bite Petunia grabbed his plate and switched it with Dudley's. She eyed Harry who was staring wide eyed at her.  
  
"I saw the portion that you gave my Duddlekins and I will not have you starving my boy" hissed Petunia. Uncle Vernon put his paper down and said "What's this...what has the boy done." Dudley laughed and almost choked while he gluttonously wolfed down the eggs and toast. By the time Harry had gotten to his room Vernon was yelling but he didn't even respond.  
  
After changing into his work clothes, Harry made his way downstairs to find an empty house and his list of chores on the kitchen table. As he looked at the list, he figured that if he worked really hard that he could finish the work by noon and have the remainder of the day to finish his summer assignments and study his old course books. Unlike other years, Harry was now conscious of the great task that had fallen into his lap, he still hadn't come to grips with the fact that he would have to kill in order to live, but he had promised to prepare himself for battle. Harry still blamed himself for Sirius' death, but now the majority of blame was placed on Voldermort and Dumbledore. Harry had sworn to do two things in honor of Sirius. One was to hunt down Pettigrew and the other was to avenge his death; and in order to do either, Harry knew that he had to get stronger.  
  
As Harry toiled away in the blazing heat, he mentally reviewed all the spells that he had learned over the years. He practiced clearing his mind as he cut the grass, and he worked on storing all the painful memories away while he watered the flowers. After a while he just went into autopilot mode and put all his effort into burying his painful memories. Before he knew it, the only chore that remained was to wash the Dursley's extra car. So without much hesitation, Harry quickly took out the supplies and got to work. While he was washing the car, his thoughts went back to Sirius, sure he had gotten over the majority of his despair, but the loss still hurt him deeply. However, as soon as these thoughts started to become too much for Harry, he used his newly acquired Occlumency skills to push back the hurtful memories. Once he was finished, he quietly put away the supplies and made his way to his room. Unlike the previous years, the Dursley's allowed Harry to bring his trunk, and more importantly his wand to his room. In some strange way, they believed that Harry would protect them if any unsavory characters came around. Harry had thought about it, and he wasn't sure what he would do if Death Eaters attacked Privet Drive, but he knew that he couldn't die until Voldermort was dead.  
  
After a couple of hours, Harry was somewhat tired of studying so he leaned back in his chair and massaged the crook of his nose where his glasses normally sat. As he was resting his hatred and distaste for his life came to the forefront of his mind, and then came thoughts of his missing avian friend. He wondered how muggles and his family could be so cruel as to hunt an innocent animal. Harry looked at the wall near the door. The walls bore testament to his banging, there were dents in the walls and fist shaped blood stains from where he had tried to escape the room to save his first friend. He missed the calming affect that she had on him, the regal look she would take when she had finished preening herself, or the affectionate way that she would nip at his ears when she was trying to gain his attention. At that moment, while the tears were fleeing from his eyes, Harry made another pledge to take control of his life and take revenge on any and everyone that had ever wronged him. He knew that he wouldn't kill anyone except Voldermort, but he also knew that there were worse fates than death. With his pledge made, Harry Potter made plans to leave Privet Drive that day, never to return again.  
  
'If I am to be a tool then so be it'  
  
Harry's plan was quite simple really, he planned to sneak out of the house under his invisibility cloak and catch a taxi that he had scheduled. He planned on taking the taxi to the train station and catching the train to Kings Crossing. From there he would go to the Leaky Cauldron and spend the night. The following morning, Harry planned to go to Gringotts and take out enough money to rent a nice flat for the rest of the summer. While in Diagon Alley, he planned on doing a lot of shopping before most of the regular patrons arrived. After revising his plan several times, Harry started packing. He knew that the only thing hindering his plan would be the Order members or Death Eaters watching his home. However, Harry was confident that he could avoid them; after all, he knew all the hiding places and shortcuts in the neighborhood from his times of running from Dudley and his gang.  
  
At about one o'clock in the morning, Harry stealthily made his way downstairs to the kitchen and placed the phone call to the taxi company with instructions to meet him at the corner of Magnolia Crescent and Privet Drive. He chose the location because it was far enough away from his relative's house to be discreet, but close enough to Mrs. Figg's house should something go wrong. After placing the call, Harry went back upstairs and carefully and quietly carried his trunk down to the back door. Once there, he donned his cloak and snuck out the back door.  
  
As Harry made his way toward the end of the block, he kept a watchful gaze out for any unusual sounds, any movement, in short everything. As he took the small measured steps, his arms started to protest due to the great weight that he was carrying and the fact that he had less than developed muscles. After he passed the first block, he let out a sigh that he didn't realize that he had been holding. His pace quickened, but his paranoia rose. He knew that it would only be a couple of hours before his disappearance was exposed and he wanted to maximize his time. From under his cloak he looked at his watch and realized that he only had another fifteen minutes to wait until his transportation arrived.  
  
With five minutes left, Harry took off his cloak but he was careful to stay hidden within the shadows. In the distance, Harry could see the lights of the taxi coming; so he let it approach him. When the cab was just about to pass him, he picked up his trunk and walked to the curb. He then looked at the driver, opened the back door and got in with his trunk. Harry made sure that he had his wand in hand but kept it hidden.  
  
"Where to Mister?"  
  
"Can you take me to the train station?"  
  
"Sure thing Mister"  
  
As the car pulled off, Harry could have sworn that he heard a loud popping noise in the background. As the cab got further and further away from Privet Drive, he could have sworn that he saw a brief red light. As the cab left Privet Drive, the Dark Mark sprung up, and the cab driver saw it in the rear view mirror.  
  
"What do you think that is?"  
  
Although Harry knew what it meant, he told the driver that they were probably some really ornate but experimental fireworks. The driver bought it, and they continued the trip in silence. After about ten minutes Harry had to bite down on his lip because his scar was hurting him. From the pain, Harry could tell that Voldermort had just killed someone, but he could also tell that he was really angry. Harry knew that the Dursleys were dead, but he couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for them. Soon they came to the train station and Harry got out and paid the driver with some money that he had nicked from his uncle. Harry was extremely wary of the people that were in the station, and he made sure that he looked at everyone's face. At this stage in the game, Harry knew that the Order didn't know where he was and that he wouldn't get any assistance until well after it was too late. Harry paid for his ticket on the first train leaving and rushed toward the boarding gate.  
  
Harry had just made it to his seat as the train started to move. During the hour long trip, Harry constantly scanned the train. He somewhat calmed down when he reached London proper, but his senses were sent into upheaval when he saw a man wearing a trench coat that had looked like robes in the dark. Outside the station Harry hailed another taxi and had it drop him off a block away from the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
As Harry made his way into the Wizarding Pub, he was quite relieved to find out that there were no people in the pub, but then again it was four in the morning. Harry put on his cloak before fully entering the pub and covered his features. Harry quickly made his way toward Tom the Barkeep, but he did take the time to make a cursory scan of the room.  
  
"Tom do you have any available rooms?"  
  
Tom could see that Harry was trying to remain incognito, so grabbed some keys and made his way toward the stairs. Harry followed him, while taking out his moneybag. When they arrived at the room, he motioned for Tom to follow him into the room. Once inside, Harry took his key out of the bag and handed it over to Tom.  
  
"Tom, it's me Harry, I want to stay in this room for a day, two at most. However, I am being hunted so it is crucial that you deny seeing me." Harry waited until Tom nodded and then asked his next questions. "When do Gringotts and the other Diagon Alley stores open?" "Harry, Gringotts stays open 24 hours a day and the other stores open at seven o'clock."  
  
"Thanks Tom...does this room have floo access, and any protection spells on it?"  
  
"Yes on both counts. The floo powder is in that little pot, and this is actually the most secure room in the building. This is where the Minister room when he stays,"  
  
"Thanks Tom, you have been a real big help."  
  
With that Tom left the room, and headed back to the bar to count the money. As soon as Harry knew that the coast was clear, he stealthily snuck out of the room, put on his invisibility cloak and made his way to Diagon Alley. Once he exited the back alleyway, he took out his wand and tapped the third brick.  
  
Once he was in Diagon Alley, he knew that he would spend the day there stocking up on supplies. All along the walls, he saw flyers notifying him that all the stores were having massive clearance sales. Harry took it to mean that the stores weren't doing well because Witches and Wizards weren't venturing out of there homes to shop, and if they did, they didn't stay long. As Harry was walking, he scanned the storefront looking for any unsavory characters. Before entering the goblin run bank, Harry bent down and picked up one of the flyers from off the floor.  
  
Once inside the bank, Harry went to a dark corner and took off his invisibility cloak, but kept his other cloak up so that his face remained hidden. As he reemerged from the shadows, he quickly made his way to the first available counter. The attending goblin gave him a scathing look before saying "Key Please" Harry handed over his key and lowered his hood and asked, "Is there anyone that I can talk to because I have some questions about my account." The goblin took one look at the key and his head immediately jerked up and he stared at Harry with what looked like fear. "Certainly Mister Potter, please excuse me for my rudeness." Harry was a little taken aback by the sudden change in the goblins demeanor but he let it skip. "No problem...by the way is Griphook here?" The goblin's face was unreadable but he answered in the affirmative. "I will get him for you while you wait for the first available bank manager." Harry thanked the goblin and went to have a seat.  
  
While waiting, Harry took out the flyer and was astounded by the spell work that went into making it. The sheet was a normal piece of parchment, but it had been enchanted so that the sales for various stores would pop out at different intervals. Once a certain time limit was expended, the parchment would go blank and then the advert for another store would come up. Harry amused himself by looking at the ads and comparing them to muggle commercials. During his wait, Harry saw several useful sales going on like the closeout sale at the magical menagerie, the clearance sale at Lexus Luggage, and the closing clear out sale at Flourish and Blotts. Even Ollivanders was having a promotional sale.  
  
Before Harry could think about the sales further, a relatively harried looking goblin nearly ran into him. "Does Mister Potter wish to speak to Griphook?"  
  
"Sure...How are you doing Griphook?"  
  
"These are troubled times Mister Potter, but I am as good as can be expected."  
  
"That's good to hear. Say Griphook, do you know why there are so many sales going on?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter, all the stores are closing their doors because sales aren't what they used to be, they are preparing to transfer all their sales to owl order. It's much safer that way." Harry nodded.  
  
"So what brings you to Diagon Alley Mister Potter?"  
  
"Well, I haven't been able to come over the past several years, and there are some purchases that I would like to make without being hounded" answered Harry somewhat cryptically. "Also, I was wondering about my funds since I have never received an official statement."  
  
Griphook looked mortified after that statement. "How is it that one of our largest accountholders doesn't get statements? Do you know who handles your financial matters?"  
  
"No, that's why I am here now."  
  
"Well, right this way. The manager will answer all of your questions."  
  
Harry was led down a long, winding hallway, until they reached the last door in the hallway. Griphook knocked gently on the door and ushered Harry into the office. Once Harry had settled into one of the comfortable chairs, he was immediately offered a cup of tea and some biscuits. "How may I help you today Mister Potter" asked an ancient looking goblin. Harry was temporarily rendered speechless which caused him to burn himself with the tepid tea. "Um...I was coming to inquire about the status of my account, I was wondering who oversaw my accounts, and I would like a detailed list of my transactions and holding...also I was wondering if I had any properties other than Godric's Hollow. If not, I would like to see any vacant properties that you might have available." Both Goblins were left staring at him for a couple seconds, but eventually they burst into motion and started getting all the required material.  
  
After an hour, Harry walked out of Gunthers office thoroughly pissed at Dumbledore for withholding more information, but ultimately happy because he no longer had to let anyone else dictate his affairs. During the meeting Harry found out that his account was in the upwards of ten figures. In fact, Harry had so much money that the goblins couldn't give him an exact numerical value. In addition to being monetarily rich, Harry had more than 20 properties and shares in over 40 of the oldest Wizarding companies. Harry was particularly interested in a property that one of his ancestors had left him. It was a school that was called the Ashcroft School for Mages and Sorcerers. Apparently it was a contemporary of Hogwarts, but it fell into disuse when Andrew Ashcroft V was killed in combat against a Dark Lord. His daughter, Ophelia, was only an infant when he passed, so her mother sent her to Hogwarts to learn. However instead of reopening the school, she married the son of Godric Griffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw and decided to take up a teaching job at Hogwarts. The property was ideal for what Harry had in mind so he took the deed and an authority ring that would allow him to get past the wards on the school. In addition to all of the newfound information, Harry also filed his Emancipation Papers and was granted his freedom with the help of Gunther's contacts. Harry also had a new Wizard credit card, which he planned on putting to extensive use.  
  
After leaving the office, Harry donned his cloak and stepped out into the storefront a new man. The first stop on Harry's list was Lexus Luggage in which he purchased four deluxe co lapsable auror trunks which in total cost him 1000 galleons, the next store was Flourish and Blotts, where he purchased two copies of each book which cost him about 10 thousand galleons. Harry went on to purchase a new wardrobe from Madame Malkins, several useful gadgets from an Auror's supply depot. Harry also purchased their entire selection of herbs, and 3 different sets of potion making supplies at the Apothecary. Harry bought several enchant able precious gems and jewels. He also went to Ollivanders and purchased a healthy dose of wand cores and enchanted wood and was able to get his parents wands, which Ollivander had been holding in the 'curious' chance that Harry would want them as a keepsake. The last stop that Harry made was to the Magical Menagerie. There he got several trainable baby animals like fire lion pups, newly hatched griffins, and two nice phoenix eggs. Harry figured that at the very least that he could give some of the animals to Hagrid for the Care of Magical Creatures class. Once Harry was satisfied with his purchases, he shrunk the four trunks with the press of a couple buttons. Harry felt really confident that with his purchases, he could really increase his skills so that he could be on par with Voldermort.  
  
After storing his purchases in his cloak, Harry went down into Knockturn Alley. Looking around, Harry wondered what the big deal was. He wondered how the handful of stores could cause the entire alley to be dubbed as a haven of the dark. Harry quickly dismissed these thoughts and went to Borgin and Burkes. Once in the store, Harry found several interesting books on obscure dueling tactics and in the very back of the store he found a really ancient looking book on light and dark rituals. Harry was intrigued so he placed it in his bin. On the way to the checkout counter, Harry distinctly heard a voice demanding to be freed. At first Harry thought that there was someone trapped in the basement, but on closer inspection Harry found an interactive book on reptilian familiars, and parselmouth spells and hexes. Harry figured that Voldermort already knew these spells, so he picked it up. Harry justified his purchases by thinking that he had to know his enemy. When he got to the counter, there was a timid mousey looking man. Harry didn't speak a word, but just handed the man his card. The man looked at Harry and was about to ring up the purchases when he saw the parselmouth book. Once he saw the book, he stopped for a minute then just put the books in a bag. The man handed Harry his card and said "N...No Charge." Harry didn't question the man; he just took his card, the bag of books and exited the store. As Harry walked further into the alley, he saw that it was starting to get somewhat crowded. Harry decided to conclude his business after he went to one more store. In the far corner of the alley, Harry saw an opticians/ medical sign hanging from rusty chain links. As he approached the door, Harry distinctly heard the sounds of screaming coming from within. Harry built up his nerve and pushed open the door.  
  
"What can I be gettin you young master?"  
  
"Do you have anything to cure eyesight?"  
  
"Yes we have enchanted contacts, we have the true sight potion, and we have the wizard corrective surgery."  
  
"Can you tell me about the potion and the surgery?"  
  
"Yes. The potion gives you enchanted sight, can be inserted into the eyes before sleep, but is incredibly painful. If taken it is suggested that you take a dose of the Dreamless Sleep potion unless you get off on pain. The corrective surgery is mainly for people who have lost an eye or two in battle. It is very painful, but the pain only lasts for three hours max. The drawback is that you won't have enchanted sight until the end of the week. Now that you know, how can I help you?"  
  
"I would like a dose of the potion and some dreamless potion if you have it."  
  
"Yes we do sir. That will be five hundred galleons."  
  
Harry paid the woman and pocketed the potions. As he was leaving Knockturn Alley, he passed a street merchant and for some reason, he got a strange feeling. It was as if he was being drawn to the man. When he stood in front of the man, the elderly merchant said "So you have finally come Light Bringer" in an eerie voice. Before Harry could ask any questions, the man shoved something into his hands and smiled. The man said "Good luck in your quest" and vanished. When Harry looked down into his hands, he saw a seven inch vial of blue liquid, wrapped around the bottle was a sheet of parchment that had some information. The curious thing about the information was that it was written in a different language. By now the sun was overhead denoting that it was midday, Harry was really tired from his sleepless night and shopping spree, so he made his way back to his room. Once he made it to his room he unloaded his things and repacked them so that if he had to flee, he could ready. Harry fed and played with the animals for nearly half hour before his exhaustion started to claim him. Harry tiredly climbed out of the trunk and shrunk it before collapsing on the bed. Before going to sleep Harry tried emptying his mind because he could feel his scar prickling him. The pain had been there the entire day, but it hadn't been to bad so Harry ignored it.  
  
When Morpheus finally took Harry into his forgiving arms, Harry had a very fitful sleep. Harry saw glimpses of Voldermort and his death eaters torturing the Dursley's, but later his dreams went to the normal scenes of horror. Harry saw his friend Cedric dying by the hand of Wormtail, but instead of changing to the resurrection, his eyes never left Cedric. From the corpse rose the hazy outline of an angered teen rebuking Harry for causing his death. Scenes like this plagued Harry' dreams for the entire night, sometimes alternating between his parents screams, and Sirius' death. Needless to say, Harry' sleep wasn't pleasant.  
  
When Harry woke up, his stomach was growling louder than Hagrid's snoring. So he rolled over, started his daily hygienic cleaning, fed his animals, and made his way down to the pub so he could get a decent meal before leaving. As he entered the pub, he had his cloak drawn to hide his identity. On this particular evening, there was a tall man nursing an amber drink that had smoke rising out of it. When Harry sat down in an ill lit corner, Tom came over and started taking his order. Harry ordered a double order of fish and chips with a tankard of butterbeer. While Harry was waiting for his food, the man finished his drink and sat back on his stool and blew smoke circles. When Harry's food arrived at his table, he tucked in rather vigorously. Harry was so wrapped up in his meal that he didn't notice the man get up and start walking toward his table. However, Harry did notice the man when he got within a few yards of Harry's table. Harry quickly drew his wand and said "What do you want?" The wizard looked somewhat shocked that Harry could draw his wand that fast, but then he let out a small chuckle. "We have been looking for you for two days now, and you have been holed up in the Leaky Cauldron...Rather ingenious if you ask me, nobody would imagine that you would be hiding in plain sight. However, grandfather did say that you were somewhat crafty." When Harry didn't say anything Simon let out a sigh and said "Look my name is Simon Prewitt, Albus Dumbledore is my grandfather, and I am a member of the Order." Harry still wasn't impressed so he kept his wand trained at this unknown wizard. Harry then asked "What is Dumbledore's pets name and what type of creature is it?" "Fawkes the Phoenix" "Where is the headquarters and what will happen if you enter the house?" "On Grimmaud Street, and the portrait of Mrs. Black will scream like a banshee." "What does Dumbledore consider the next great adventure?" "Death" Harry started to lower his wand, but kept it aimed at Simon. "Why are you here?" "I am here to take you to headquarters, Dumbledore and Moody want to debrief you and your friends are quite anxious to see that you are really okay." "I'm sorry if this seems tactless, but I thought that all the Prewitts were killed during the first reign?" "That's only because my grandfather rescued me from the house before it went up in flames. He wasn't able to save my parents though. Since then I have been living with him and he has been training me." Harry was shocked. "Dumbledore trained you personally?" "Well not the entire time, my grandmother trained me for the most part, but after she past away my grandfather took over."  
  
Before Harry could ask any more questions, the doors of the pub opened and Moody, Remus, and Professor Dumbledore walked in. "So, you have found Mr. Potter." "How did you find me, I'm quite sure that I have been sleeping for over a day and I was very discreet when leaving Privet Drive?" "How about we continue this discussion at Headquarters?" "Sorry to disappoint you professor, but I have other places to be." After his remark, Dumbledore sent him a piercing look, and then Harry felt a light foreign presence in his mind. "Get out of my head professor, you have no right to be there, and we aren't at Hogwarts." The presence didn't wane, so Harry started thinking about his childhood, and all the times he had been beaten or starved. He recalled all the times where he was locked in the cupboard crying, and the few times where he was beaten for crying too loud. Harry also brought up memories of birthdays and past Christmas'. Harry put a lot of effort into his projections and he felt the tendrils recoil. Once they were at manageable level, Harry raised his wand at Dumbledore and said "Now that you know what my home life was like, you should be able to deduce why I don't trust you. You have manipulated me, withheld information crucial to me, and at some points flat out lied. Now if you will excuse me, I have some things to attend to that don't require your assistance."  
  
As Harry made his way to his room to retrieve his old trunk, he heard two distinct voices arguing in the background. Then he heard several curse being mumbled. Harry instinctively dove for cover behind one of the tables. When he turned around he could see Professor Snape appearing from beneath an invisibility cloak, but he didn't have enough time to focus because there were three more spells coming toward Harry. Harry had his wand out and used the Protego shield to repel the spells. Harry then shot two stunners, and made for the stairs. When Harry arrived at the top of the stairs, he quickly shrunk his old chest, and threw on his invisibility cloak. Harry knew that if he activated the portkey that it would be traced, so he figured his best shot would be to get to muggle London and leave from there. Harry's concentration was broken when he heard tapping at the window. In the time that took to regain his composure, there was a small pfft sound and as he turned to defend himself he was hit with a stunner.  
  
When Harry came to he was bombarded with sadness, he lay in the center of Sirius' bed. As Harry sat up, the first thing he noticed was the stuffy air, the next thing he noticed was the unkempt order of the room. The most important facet was that Harry was now wandless. Harry searched his pockets and found that his trunks hadn't been tampered with, but he was also missing his invisibility cloak. Harry fingered the ring on his finger, but knew that he would need his wand in order to survive. Harry summoned his courage, and made his way to the door. On the other side of the door was a nervous looking Hermione, and a very angry Ron. Apparently their relationship had changed since the last time he had seen them because they were snogging like it was a competiton. Harry wasn't surprised that his two best friends had finally gotten together, but he was surprised that he felt jealous and resentful. When they realized that Harry was awake, Ron reluctantly got off of Hermione and she darted toward Harry like an arrow. Harry with his quick reflexes caught her and used her momentum to spin her around. "It's great to see you two. Congratulations are in order" Harry said more jovially than he actually felt. "It's great to see you Harry, I was so worried about you when Hedwig arrived at my house injured and then when we heard about the attack at your house. What happened?" "So Hedwig is with you. That makes me feel so much better." So Harry started filling them in to what he had been up to for the last few days, but he made sure to leave out a lot of information. As he was finishing his story, Hedwig flew down and landed on his shoulder. Harry stroked her feathers and made several apologies to his beloved owl, and after several minutes she forgave him and gave him a loving nip on his ear. "Hey girl, why don't you spend time with Hermione, she seems to be quite taken with you, and I don't know how things are going to be with me for the near future. I would hate for you to be injured and have no way to care for you." The owl was quite vexed and she let her master know it by pecking him nearly to death before taking off in search of Hermione. Harry sighed because his owl had misinterpreted what he said. He decided that he would find her once she had settled down and explain the situation fully. For now, Harry had bigger obstacles in front of him, the first being to get his wand back.  
  
As Harry approached the kitchen, he could hear several voices which meant that an Order meeting was taking place. As he pushed the door open, he heard small snippets of conversations going on, he heard his name mentioned, he heard whispers concerning the ministry, and he also heard comments about his conduct being out of line. The last comment was said with a great deal of hatred, and he immediately knew that it had come from Professor Snape. As Harry fully entered the room the conversations immediately came to a halt.  
  
"Ah, Harry I see that you are finally awake. This is a good thing because we have many issues to discuss with you." At this Albus Dumbledore gave Harry an appraising look before pressing on. "It has come to my attention that yesterday you perceived an attack and retaliated thus resulting in another charge of underage magic use being brought against you. As your magical guardian as well as professor, I had to confiscate your wand until after your hearing. I was able to avoid you being taken into custody but we must appear at the Ministry tomorrow morning at ten o'clock." After speaking Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry waiting for the youth to explode in emotion. However, Harry shocked everyone by laughing and then walking to the ice cooler to get himself a butterbeer. Professor Snape started to make snide comments about Harry being an arrogant fool when Professor Dumbledore interrupted him. "Harry this is a delicate matters; I honestly don't know why you think this is a laughing matter." Harry just stared at his elderly professor for a minute before he walked straight toward him. When Harry was standing directly in front of Harry he reached into his pocket and took out a neatly folded sheet of paper. After carefully unfolding it, he handed it to his headmaster. By now the entire Order was waiting to see what ace Harry had waiting under his sleeve. After reading the sheet of paper, Dumbledore handed the paper back to Harry and asked "Why have you done this?" Harry looked at the old man and replied "I'm tired of everyone controlling my life. I'm tired of living the consequences of other people's mistakes. From this summer, I've decided to live with my own mistakes and no one else's. That's why I taken matters into my own hands. I already have my parents, Cedric's, and Sirius' deaths on my conscience. Not to mention the whole prophecy business. Voldermort isn't going to stop coming after me and I won't put anyone else in danger." The entire Order waited patiently for someone to explain what was going on, but they were confused when Harry mentioned the prophecy because several of the members had seen the sphere break before Harry had a chance to listen to it.  
  
Professor Dumbledore let out a great sigh and his age started to show when his eyes lost there twinkle. "Harry we need to have a long talk very soon because you are under some false assumptions." The headmaster then took off his glasses and massaged the ridge on his nose. "Until we have a chance to have that conversation, we must focus on the issue at hand...Although you have great leverage in the upcoming case, Minister Fudge is going to try to discredit you because he has an ulterior motive that you aren't aware of. By taking matters into your own hands you have pre-empted his political finagling. Harry, the issue that I speak of is Sirius' Last Will and Testament. You see Harry, when a wizard dies his or her executor is notified when a life essence sphere flickers out. The executor then sends the will through the appropriate channels for a reading." Harry and the rest of the Order listened to Dumbledore wondering where he was going with his spiel but they continued to listen. "However Harry, in Sirius' case there is a very substantial amount of galleons about to change hands, and Fudge is trying to get his hands on it. With Sirius being a convicted murderer, his claim to the money is shaky at best and so he is trying to force the Wizagamot to allow the ministry to seize the assets of all Death Eaters. It is also not a hidden fact that the Minister blames you for the drastic decrease in Ministry approval, so he will go to any great lengths to see that you don't get the money. With you taking matters into your own hands, you have basically crippled his movement before it came to fruition. I am quite certain that tomorrow's proceeding will be quite interesting indeed."  
  
Authors Notes: I need a beta because I have some ideas for chapters of Mark of Merlin and Guradian of Magic. I can send you the chaps easily, but I don't have time to make some necessary changes before they go out. I got this idea last night and I just ran with it. Also, I plan to update the other 2 stories soon because I have a cache of unpublished chaps.  
  
Kakole 


	2. Return To Grimmaud Place

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended  
  
I only own the plot and some characters; I don't own Harry and co.  
  
HP and the Days of Forgotten Innocence Chapter Two: Back to Grimmaud Place  
  
As Harry was leaving the speechless Order members and the tight lipped Dumbledore, he turned on his heels and said two with all the loathing and malice that he could conjure up.  
  
"My Wand" the words weren't what caught people, it was the force and feeling that was being shamelessly presented with it. Dumbledore's eyebrows raised and the twinkle left instantly.  
  
"I just told you Harry that I had to take your wand Harry. You will get it back after the hearing tomorrow. You have no need to fear for your safety since the Order will be accompanying you to the hearing and will reading."  
  
"No Professor, the last time I had a trial there was no need for you to relieve me of my wand, and furthermore I am not safe and your assurances have led to several encounters with Voldermort, plus I have a score to settle with Snivellus for trying to hex me when my back was turned." The Order members were stunned, they had never heard anyone talk to Dumbledore in that manner and certainly no one would antagonize a grown wizard who was armed. Remus seeing that the situation was getting out of hand stood up and started pushing Harry out of the room; but before he could fully usher Harry out Professor Snape did one of the most foolish things he could possible do. "Don't coddle the little bastard, let the little cretin see if he can do better than his mutt of a godfather, disgrace of a father, or slut of a mother."  
  
The next thing anyone saw was Remus flying in the air, the door to the kitchen exploding off its hinges, and a very sinister looking Harry Potter turning around very slowly. Harry's aura was a cornucopia of light colors ranging from the faintest yellow to the brightest white, there was lightning bolts shooting across his body and his eyes were flashing between a fluorescent hunter green color and black. In a word Harry Potter was bloodcurdlingly scary. All present could honestly say that they saw Voldermort's equal at the moment, and it was scary because they all knew that his powers hadn't finished growing.  
  
"Harry calm yourself" yelled Dumbledore.  
  
"Stay out of this old man. I will not calm down, and if you try to stop me from taking my revenge, you will be the next one I challenge." Harry then let out a primal roar and his aura started to expand. Snape paled for a minute and then said "You may be powerful, but you definitely aren't smart. That's what got the mutt killed...I suppose you plan on attacking me without a wand."  
  
"I could" said Harry, and with a sweep of his hand all the chairs and tables slid to the walls. "But who said I didn't have a wand" hissed Harry in parseltounge scaring most of the members who didn't know that Harry was a parselmouth. Harry extended his hand, and his aura started moving toward his hand. From nowhere two wands came rocketing into the room as if summoned. The wands were suspended in mid air, connected only by bolts of lightning. "Now that I have my parents wand, I only need mine and then we will see if I can't erase you from existence." Harry then concentrated on Dumbledore and his aura started to flair up again. Dumbledore's whole body started to slide forward, and he resisted. "Harry calm yourself or I will have to take drastic measures." Harry grimaced but continued to summon his wand from Dumbledore. When Harry started to feel the tingling feeling that came from his wand, he smiled and looked at Snape and said "The time is soon at hand, and when I am finished with you, you can explain yourself to my parents. You should be seeing them shortly." Harry then redoubled his efforts. Dumbledore yelled "Stun him." It took the Order several seconds to respond, but soon there were several stunners flying toward Harry. Harry staggered back but continued to magically pull at his wand. From the corner came a very powerful stunner that sent harry flying back several feet. Simon Prewitt started walking forward shooting curse after curse at Harry until he was pressed firmly against a wall. Harry knew that he couldn't hold out much longer so he called to his parents wands. They came to him instantly and he clutched them in his hands and tried to endure the barrage of spells. Harry held the wands in front of himself and tried to produce a shield, but his energy was being drained into the palms of his hands. Harry looked down and saw his hands glowing and he felt an excrutiating pain coming from his hands. He tried to release the wands but he couldn't; however, as he was preoccupied the Order continued to send stunners after him. The force of the continual spellwork was having an affect on Harry and the wall because there was a small crater forming behind him. In a flash of power, the wands disintegrated and ash fell and sprayed everywhere. Harry let out another scream of agony and anger which caused all the dishes and cups to shatter, and the walls to ripple as if they were water. After expending his energy, Harry slid down the wall and let out a labored breath as his aura started to recede. As he looked around he saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny standing at the base of the stairs looking at him with awe, fear, and concern. Harry rested his head against the lower depression in the wall and said "This isn't over yet Snivellus, you will meet your end in me." Snape finally recovering from his surprise and fear, let his mask come back. He quickly started approaching Harry but was restrained by Moody and Mr. Weasley.  
  
After everyone deemed that it was safe, Hermione and Ginny ran toward Harry from one direction with Mrs. Weasley and Tonks running from the other. When they were close enough, Mrs. Weasley sent Ginny to firecall Madame Pomphrey at Hogwarts. Harry tried to raise to his feet, but it was Hermione and Tonks that forced him to sit still. They each started stripping off Harry's shirt to assess the damage while all Harry could do was blush. Once they had his shirt, everyone gasped at the etch marks that Harry had across his chest and back from years of beatings at the hands of the Dursley's. Dumbledore being the most composed person asked the question on everyone's mind. "Harry where did you get all those scars?"  
  
Harry looked at the old man with angry yet weary eyes. "If you must know, I got these when the Dursley's tried to beat the abnormality out of me. I'm quite sure Madame Pomphrey told you several years ago, so why do you care now... Am I not right?" Dumbledore paused for a minute and several Order members looked at him wondering how much their leader really knew about Harry's mistreatment.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Save it old man." Harry was able to get to his feet. He walked over to Lupin, who was lying on the ground still unconscious. Harry knelt next him checking for a pulse, and when he found one he stood up and waved his hand over his friends body and it levitated. Harry then turned and made his way out of the kitchen without saying another word. As Harry made his way up the stairs, he passed Ron who hadn't moved since the fight started. When they passed, they locked eyes and Harry unintentionally got a glimpse into his mind. He got a glimpse of Ron having a sit down conversation with Dumbledore. However, Harry was tired so the connection was broken when he took a staggered step backwards. When Harry got to the top of the stairs, he could hear Dumbledore, Simon, and other members yelling at Snape for antagonizing him. Harry could also hear Ginny greeting Madame Pomphrey at the door. Harry also heard sobbing coming from Mrs. Weasley, and he could hear several footfalls coming from the staircase. Harry finally made it to Remus' room and gently placed him on the bed before settling down on a couch. As soon as he was comfortable, he succumbed to exhaustion.  
  
Meanwhile in the Kitchen, arguments were heating up. Dumbledore and Snape were fighting two separate but daunting uphill battles. However, the main arguments didn't start until Madame Pomphrey came back and said that the two were resting. Her diagnosis was that Harry had used a great amount of his reserve and that he had been hit with upwards of thirty stunners. She was quite vexed because the overuse of stunners could kill someone. Madame Pomphrey also noted that there were burn marks on his hands that she couldn't heal. She told the order that there were power readings coming from his hands as if they were enchanted objects.  
  
"What exactly were you trying to prove by antagonizing Harry, we all know that you two don't get along but why couldn't act like an adult for once and put the grudge behind you" said a pissed Tonks.  
  
"The boy needs to learn his place, he is too petulant and arrogant for his own good. Just like his father." The last bit was whispered but heard by Dumbledore.  
  
"When are you going to realize that they are two different people Severus. Your refusal to bury an old grudge has created another. Do you realize that by driving Harry to anger, you could have allowed Voldermort to see you with members of the Order. Not to mention, you have put everyone here in danger." Snape blanched and his head bowed in shame.  
  
"If the foolish brat had only practiced his Occlumency, then we wouldn't be in this predicament."  
  
"You didn't teach him anything. Every time Harry came back from his sessions with you he was extremely tired and weary. He said the only thing you ever did was tell him to 'CLEAR YOUR MIND' and then you would use the legumens curse before he could fully clear his mind." Several of the order members who were versed in Occlumency were aghast. Dumbledore looked enraged and when he looked at Snape, he had his answer. "Tell me you didn't. Please tell me you didn't." Snape sunk further into his chair.  
  
"Did you enjoy tormenting the boy. Did seeing his most vulnerable moments make you feel good about yourself" growled Moody.  
  
"You really want to know. Well, then your answer is yes. I enjoyed it every time I saw the little bastard in pain. Every time he cried. There I said it, does it make you happy. Now that you know that I am a bad guy. Huh?"  
  
"Then Harry was justified in attacking you. You are an adult, or at least you're supposed to be. I would have challenged you for attacking me from behind alone, but if this is how you treat him outside the classroom I can only imagine how you act when he is at your mercy" stated Simon.  
  
"Professor Snape has been after Harry since our first Potions class" stated Ron.  
  
"That is a lie, shut your mouth" yelled Snape.  
  
"If you don't believe us then check our memories; a lot of you are skilled in Legumancy, and we can't block you or change our memories, so check our memories" replied Hermione.  
  
"I think I will" said Dumbledore in a pensive manner. Several other Order members wanted to have a peek, but it was agreed that only Dumbledore, Simon, and Moody would use their skills because they were the most advanced. After about 20 minutes, all three were done looking through the couples memories.  
  
"I am very disappointed in you Severus, you never gave the boy a chance. I can now see why there can be no piece between you two...I fear that you have chosen to great of an enemy."  
  
Snape laughed "He is but a mere child, what harm can he be to me?"  
  
"Ah, but that is where your wrong. When he was but a month old, he was already doing accidental magic. It got to a point where I was called to put a block on his magic. What you saw here today was Harry breaking one of the 7 blocks that I placed on him as a child, and if you add the fact that he has just entered a magical growth spurt...and there is darkness in his heart from all the years of neglect, not to mention the darkness he got when Voldermort tried to kill him."  
  
"He's is too much of a Griffindor to succumb to the darkness, he's just a insolent goodie good."  
  
"Really, then is that the reason that he was almost sorted into Slytherin" there was a gasp from everyone "or the fact that he cursed Bellatrix with the Cruciatus curse at the Ministy" at the mention of this all the color on Snape's face left. "You underestimate the boy too much Severus, and I fear that will be your downfall. All I can suggest that you do is put aside your differences and try to make amends with Harry before he makes good on his promises."  
  
There were no words said for a great period of time while Dumbledore's words sunk in.  
  
Then Hermione asked the question that many of them were wondering but didn't have the stones to ask "How is it that Harry can still do advanced magic like the Patronus if he had seven blocks on his magic?"  
  
"A good question from an ever observant witch, well the answer is that I was not able to bind his magic completely not that I would like to. However, the magic that had not been bound has been growing, and is almost back to his initial starting point."  
  
"So when are you going to remove the blocks, I would imagine that it would take a while for Harry to get used to his new power" queried Tonks.  
  
"I will not be removing the blocks. I don't believe that Harry is in the right mindframe to control all of his power. Furthermore, I am not completely satisfied with Harry' behavior of late, he seems to be allowing his feelings of revenge to cloud his judgement. For all we know, once his blocks have been removed, he might go after Voldrmort directly."  
  
"Really. Is that what you really think of me? I know that you said that I was safer in the muggle world but whenever I think about it, I think that you didn't want me to arrogant. Are we related, because that would at least qualify you to have some right to take a direction for my life...Well, thank you for the new information, I should have sufficient information to break them once I get my wand back."  
  
"Then I am sorry to say that you will not be receiving your wand until September the First."  
  
"Do you really believe that you can keep me caged here for that long?"  
  
"We will do what is necessary to keep you safe. You know what your role is to be."  
  
"I refuse to be your tool. I will leave soon with or without the wand."  
  
With that Harry spun on his heels and made his way toward his room. Once there he took out his trunk to feed his animals. When he opened the lid of his trunk, it seemed that the animals were bored or hungry because there was a great roar that Harry was sure made its way to the ears of the people in the kitchen. Harry cursed, then he quickly grabbed a blanket and threw it over the trunk and entered it. Harry closed the lid just as he heard his door open. Harry spent majority of the day playing with his new friends and reading. Harry wanted to check on Remus, but he just didn't feel like dealing with the Order's bullshit. He figured that if they could think he could turn evil after fighting the dark for so long then he didn't need them.  
  
After a leisure day, Harry exited his room to find it dark, he knew that it was well beyond dinnertime, and he was hoping that he wouldn't run into anyone. As he was exiting the room, a noise alerted him to the presence of someone in the room. As Harry looked around, he saw Tonks on his bed, and on closer inspection he saw Hermione curled up in a fetal position clinging to her. They were both asleep, so Harry didn't want to wake them. He shrunk his trunk, and covered them with the blanket. Once this was done, he made his way to Moony's room. The old werewolf was sitting in his bed reading a magazine, acting as if he was expecting Harry's arrival. When Harry popped his head in the door, Moony looked at him and put the magazine down.  
  
"Come on in, I was expecting you to come here at some point."  
  
"Well, I guess I am a creature of habit I suppose, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm a lot better than you look, where were you today? The Order was frantic thinking that you had left. I could sense that you were still in the house though. Mind telling me what hiding spot that you used in case I need to avoid Hestia, because she is quite taken with me." They laughed for a while.  
  
"Sorry, I haven't found any new passages here, although I wouldn't be surprised if there were some." Harry laughed at Lupin's scowl for a minute, and then silence took over.  
  
"The Order told me what happened after I was out."  
  
"No doubt that Dumbledore wants you to have a heart to heart with his little weapon. I'm just tired of having people make my choices for me. I am tired of people keeping me in the dark, and most importantly, I am tired of people being two faced. I swear since I got to the Wizarding World people have either thought I was some hero or an upcoming Dark Lord. I'm just sick of it. All I want to do is forget about this war. However, the powers that be would rather lock me up until the final battle then train me. It seems that if I get to good, they think the darkness will overtake the good. It's just really tiring. All I've ever wanted was to be normal, and it seems as if I will never be."  
  
"That's not true, Harry we all just want to help you" came a familiar voice from the hallway.  
  
"I know that's what you want Hermione. Of all the people in my life you have never wavered, never turned your back on me, and I love you for it. However, that's not what I meant and you know it."  
  
"But then why are you trying to distance yourself from us, why wont you let us know what's going on. I am sure that Dumbledore only wants to help you reach your full potential and have a happy life."  
  
"That's where you are wrong. I looked up magical seals today, and I found out some insightful information. By law, it is only legal to put three to four blocks on a childs power or you run the risk of turning that child into a squib. Even if my powers were a threat to me when I was young, why not remove the blocks when I got to Hogwarts. Secondly, the events of last year could have been avoided if Dumbledore had just talked to me. He told me the prophecy after we got back from the Ministry. He knew the entire time. I wont tell you everything, but the jist is that it will come down to him or me in the end. If he knew this, why couldn't he have trained me after fourth year? If not then, why couldn't he have allowed someone like Moody or Moony to at least give me some advanced reading material so that I wouldn't be so helpless. We have known that Voldermort was trying to get a new body since our first year, why not call the Order then. There has to be a reason, right?" Tonks and Remus looked pensive and Hermione was staring at Harry with her eyes shining with unshed tears. She was used to the emotional yelling Harry, but this new analytical Harry was somewhat unsettling; and the fact that he was right confused her.  
  
"Why is it that I get into so much trouble for going to get books that would help me study? Why...I don't see the big reason. Why am I forced to stay with people that hate me. Another reason that I am kind of cross with Dumbledore is because I was never meant to go to the Dursley's, in my parents will they said that I was supposed to stay with you and Sirius, if that wasn't possible then I was supposed to stay with Dumbledore."  
  
"Dumbledore wouldn't have had time to raise you properly Harry. He realized that..." Harry cut him off by saying "So is that why Simon was raised by him and his wife." Nobody had a counter for Harry's argument so they wisely remained quiet."  
  
"So what are you planning to do tomorrow, or rather today."  
  
"Well, if they find me guilty, I will cause them to regret it. If they find me innocent, I will leave things as they are."  
  
"What do you mean Harry, there is something you aren't telling us" whined Tonks "I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"Well I do have some ideas, but you will have to wait until tomorrow in order to find out." With that he gave everyone a hug, then made his way to his room for some much needed sleep.  
  
The next morning, Harry was up bright and early. He changed into a pair of his best robes and made his way to the kitchen after feeding his new furry friends. When he got to the kitchen, he started making breakfast out of habit. When he was nearly finished the sun had come up and Harry could hear footsteps coming from the stairs. When Harry was finished taking the food from the fire, he turned to see a stunned Mrs. Weasley. "Good morning Mrs. Weasl..." Harry wasn't able to finish his salutation because Mrs. Weasley had seized him in a bear hug that would make a Greco roman wrestler envious. "Wonders never cease" said Mrs. Weasley misty eyed "you didn't have to cook Harry...none of my kids have ever cooked for me. Why do you know how to cook anyway?"  
  
"I have been cooking for the Dursleys since I could hold a spatula. I just woke up early this morning and it seemed like a good way to take my mind off of things."  
  
"That's a good lad, now you sit down and eat while I take care of everything else." Harry sat down and started in on some pancakes, an omelette, and some bacon when the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks came in following their noses. Greetings were exchanged, but the primary focus was eating enough before all the food disappeared. Once Harry had finished his first helping, he started to prepare a plate for Mrs. Weasley since she was preparing more food. Once he had finished, with his meal, Harry stood up and gave Molly her plate, he then pushed her away from the burners despite much protest, and finished the hefty proportion of cooking food. After Molly had finished her meal, she banished Harry from the kitchen while antagonizing her children for never even attempting to help her cook.  
  
While everyone was finishing up breakfast Harry made his way back up to his room to look over the notes that he had taken. Harry was immensely pleased with himself for buying one copy of each book that Flourish and Blotts had to offer because now he had a huge library at his disposal. He had spent four hours the previous day looking for information about emancipation and orphans in the Wizarding World. Harry knew that he had a strong case, so he got all the books ready, and bookmarked the corresponding pages. Once he was fully satisfied with his preparation he went over the spells that he had used in the Leaky Cauldron. He went over the cab ride, he remembered the drivers name, and he had kept his train ticket so he had that ready. In total, he had everything he needed to win a standard case, but somehow Harry knew that this case would be anything but normal.  
  
When they arrived by portkey at the telephone entrance of the Ministry, Harry and co made their way towards the front desk, the same clerk was sitting there with his head down reading a book.  
  
"Name and wand please"  
  
"Harry Potter and Professor Dumbledore has my wand." The man looked up as if to laugh, but when he saw Harry's scowl, he wisely refrained.  
  
"Okay, well you are to go to courtroom number 9. All you have to do is take the lift to..." Harry had held up his hand, "Don't worry about it, I was there this time last year." With that Harry tried to make his way to the lift, but when he passed the magical barrier, the lights went off. "Are you sure that you don't have a wand on you Mr. Potter. The barrier registers you having two wands." Harry denied the attendant and was searched. Once the attendant was satisfied, he allowed Harry to pass. As Harry walked he stored the information away and went to call the lift while the other people in the group were getting squared away. Once the group was reassembled, they took the lift to the correct floor.  
  
"So has anyone seen Dumbledore, I want my wand back once I have won the case."  
  
"Quite optimistic are you, what is this ace you have up your sleeve?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough, or you could just look through my cloak and look at the book titles that I have." Moody laughed at that, and the others scowled when they saw his magical eye focus on Harry's pocket.  
  
"So what is his secret weapon" whispered Tonks in a conspirative manner.  
  
"Oh, you will find out soon lass, it loses its panache and mystic once you have seen it, but if Harry plays his cards right you all might be able to practice magic this summer."  
  
Everyone looked at Harry and he just smiled at them. Soon everyone was seated waiting for the trial to begin and Minister Fudge walked in looking like the cat that ate the canary. Behind him were several Aurors, Madame Bones, and Percy Weasley, who wore a condescending smile. He gingerly waved at his siblings before seating himself and taking out a quick quill and notepad. He gave one scathing look at Harry before the quill started to practically run across the page.  
  
"Before these proceedings begin, I regret to inform you that Headmaster Dumbledore has been detained by pressing Hogwarts matters" Fudge said with a grin. Before he could say anything else the doors to the courtroom opened and Rita Skeeter walked in and took a seat in one of the balcony seats. "Why are you here Ms. Skeeter?"  
  
"She is here at my request. I offered her an interview of my opinions of how the Wizarding World was being run, it is to take place after the hearing so I figured she might as well be here."  
  
"These are private hearings Mr. Potter, I would think that you wouldn't want the public to know that you were being brought up on charges of using underage magic and the dark arts" sneered Fudge.  
  
"I was under the impression that this was simply a hearing about underage magic, but I have nothing to hide, so she can stay."  
  
The steam seemed to leave Minister Fudge's sails, but he pressed on. "That is a private hearing, she will have to wait outside the courtroom until the trial is over. Dawlish would you show her to waiting room." After saying that the chains on the chair encircled Harry and the outer door opened for four Dementors. Harry's senses were assaulted by the cold, and Harry could instantly hear the screams of his mother in his ears. The audience and other members of the panel were about to protest when Fudge stood and said.  
  
"You have been charged with several uses of underage magic, and the use of the dark arts. How do you plead."  
  
Even though Harry was about to pass out, he sat up straight and said "I plead innocent to the underage magic, but I plead guilty to using the dark arts once." There were several gasps from everyone and Percy actually had the audacity to chuckle.  
  
"Let it be noted that Mr. Potter has admitted to using the dark arts, now let us prove that Harry is quite intimate with the dark arts and is on his way to being a dark lord." Harry scowled at the grinning Minister. "As the Minister of Magic, I feel that we should waive standard procedure and question Mr. Potter under Veritaserum instead of viewing his memories." There was an outcry from Harry's supporters, but Harry quieted them by saying "I will agree to be questioned under Veritaserum, if and only if, I can draft some questions for myself to be asked, and furthermore that the corresponding memories be viewed so that no memories are taken out of context. Furthermore, I request that you remove the Demontors, I am in no position to do anything as Professor Dumbledore has my wand." Fudge was stumped and he knew it, so he acquiesced. So the Dementors were ushered out, Harry was let up to use a quill and pad to draft a pre thought out list of questions. Harry quickly finished writing the list and handed it to Madame Bones to read it. "Is there anything that I have left out?"  
  
"No, this seems like more than enough information. If I need to add anything I will." Harry nodded, and while they were talking Minister Fudge tried to take a peak at Harry's list unsuccessfully.  
  
"I am ready." Harry was again chained to the seat, and he was quickly given three drops of Veritaserum, that is once it was checked to make sure that it wasn't poisoned. "What is your name?" "Harris James Potter"  
  
"Have you used magic on several occasions out of school?" "Yes"  
  
"Were you responsible for the death of Cedric Diggory?" "Yes" At Harry answer, there was another round of gasps including Amos Diggory who was part of the panel.  
  
"Were you not responsible for the resurrection of The Dark Lord?" "Yes" If Harry could have looked he would have seen several people faint when he answered.  
  
"Have you used the dark arts more than once?" "No" At this Fudge frowned slightly.  
  
"What was the name of the curse?" "The Cruciatus Curse"  
  
Are you aware that the curse is and Unforgiveable Curse?" "Yes"  
  
"No further questions. You can give him the antidote, so we can sentence him" said Fudge with a maniacal smile.  
  
"Wait" said Madame Bones, "you agreed to allow me to question him." Fudge looked really mad, but nodded his head knowing that he had a smoking gun.  
  
"Are you an emancipated minor?" "Yes" There was a pause.  
  
"Why did you use the Cruciatus Curse." "...Because I was dueling with Bellatrix Lestrange, and the curses that I was using weren't effective. Also, I had just seen her kill my Godfather a couple minutes prior to our duel." Fudge wanted to interrupt her when she pressed on with her next question.  
  
"Were you able to cast the curse correctly?" "No" Harry list of questions was over, but Madame Bones had some questions of her own now.  
  
"Are you a death eater" "No"  
  
"Why did you help resurrect Voldermort then?" "I had no choice, I was tied up while Wormtail extracted my blood."  
  
"Who is Wormtail?" "His name is Peter Pettigrew" Fudge had stood and was about to administer the antidote himself when Madame Bones asked another question quickly. Some people in attendance were muttering things about Harry being a nutter, and others were actually wondering if Pettigrew was still alive.  
  
"Do you ever plan on becoming a death eater or Dark Lord" "No" Fudge was stumped, but he asked his own question.  
  
"Are you a Dark Lord now?" "No" By now the effects of the effects of the truth potion were wearing off and Harry looked around groggily.  
  
Minister Fudge was standing in front of him wearing a sinister smirk.  
  
"You are hereby charged for the death of Cedric Diggory, and for using..." However, Minister Fudge was cut off by Harry.  
  
"If I am not mistaken, we agreed to view the scenes, as to not take them out of context like I am quite sure that you did." Minister Fudge sighed and said "very well"  
  
Harry then turned and faced Madame Bones "How would you like to do this, chronologically or by charge." Madame Bones gave Harry a questioning look and then replied "Chronological Order would be best, but according to the charge." She then pointed her wand at Harry and said the incantation clearly.  
  
The audience was then privy to memories of Harry's horrible home life, they saw his tiny room, his locked up owl, his barred windows, his uncles yelling, and finally, they saw Dobby and his levitation charm. They saw Harry get the letter from the ministry and his relatives spiteful comments. When the image was over, all of Harry's supporters and friends were way beyond pissed. They never had imagined how much Harry candy coated his treatment at the hands of the Dursley's. Harry took a look around and said "I am not here for your sympathy, I don't want it. I am only here to clear my name, so if you're ready, The second notice came just before my third year."  
  
The next scene that the onlookers saw was even worse than the last. They saw Harry toiling away, they saw a quick glimpse of some vintage 'Harry Hunting', and they saw him cooking and cleaning. They also saw images of Harry looking through the picture album and crying. The scene changed to those of times when Harry was trying to avoid all of his family members, how he had to do his summer homework late at night, and how his uncle would complain and make threats about the owls comings and goings. Finally they saw the dinner with his aunt marge, and how Harry had tried to keep his emotions at bay. Then they saw his burst of magic and his escape. When the images faded, most of the female viewers had tears in their eyes. In fact, the only people with dry eyes were Harry, Fudge, Percy, and Moody. Before anyone could say anything, Harry said "Next."  
  
Madame Bones looked at the youth with misty eyes, but she had a duty to perform so she pointed her wand at Harry and said the incantation. This one was the shortest of the images, it showed Harry walking around the streets of Little Whinging aimlessly. Then it showed Harry being cornered by Dudley and his gang. The next thing anyone knew, there was a wailing sound of a woman. Many of the people looked around knowing they had heard the voice before, but the thing was that they couldn't place it. However, they were drawn back to the memory when they saw Harry cast a patronus charm to defend himself and his cousin against some Dementors. Everyone was stunned to see that Dementors had actually been free to attack Harry at home. Even Minister Fudge had his head bowed.  
  
Harry was staring at the ground. He hadn't known that everyone would hear his mother's screams in her last moments. His eyes raised and he looked at Remus. His old professor had tears in his eyes and he was quickly wiping away the trails that had marred his face. In the background, Harry heard someone calling his name, and when he turned to address the person, he found out it was Madame Bones. "Harry was there another person there with you? Was someone kissed that night?" "No" Harry said in a much more subdued voice. "Then who was the woman screaming?" "That was my mother. Every time Dementors get close, I hear my mothers last words" While saying that, his head was bowed, and nobody could see the tears that were fighting to come out. "I'm sorry Harry, I had no idea." Harry nodded and then said "In order to get the full context of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, you have to go back to the first task." "Are you up to it right now?" "Yes"  
  
The viewers, who were already on an emotional rollercoaster, were further submerged when they saw Harry and Cedric interact with each other. They saw the dragons before the task and how Harry tipped of Cedric. They saw how Cedric met Harry in the hallway and told him the trick to hearing the message from the egg. They witnessed the two youths fighting the giant spider. Finally they saw the two youths bickering over who would get the cup. After they had made the compromise, the entire screne became dark. The heard Cedric say his last living words, and then they heard three chilling words. 'Kill the Spare'. The crowd watched with horror as Cedric fell to the floor lifeless, and they were stunned at finding out that Peter Pettigrew, recipient of the Order of Merlin, was actually still alive. They saw how Harry was tied up and tortured. They saw the battle between Harry and Voldermort, and were astonished by the Priori Incantem. Most of the Order members were openly crying when they saw the golden images of Harry's parents. Several of the Ministry members were shocked to see there own Berta Jorkins among the many coming from Voldermort's wand. They also heard Cedric's last wish for Harry. Mr. Diggory was openly crying as he watched his son' final moments.  
  
By the end of the memory sequence, Harry had finally broken down crying. Most of the Auror's present were taking notes about the Death Eaters who were present at the resurrection of Voldermort. Percy was looking at Harry wide eyed, and the quill had left a huge ink mark in the middle of his paper. He now knew that he had made a terrible mistake but he had no idea to rectify the situation. Harry felt the soft presence on his back and shoulders. When he had wiped away enough tears, he was made aware that Ginny, Hermione, and Tonks were hugging him. When Harry was sure that his voice wouldn't crack, he said some reassuring words to the girls and they made there way back to their seats, Mrs. Weasley guided the ladies back to their seats.  
  
Harry wearily looked at his accuser with sadness, then he looked at Madame Bones and said "I'm ready for this to be over, please continue" with a tired but determined voice. Madame Bones by now looked like she would rather be anywhere else but at the trial, but she had a great deal of respect for Harry, and her position would assure that she saw everything to its conclusion. She got up and cast the spell on Harry a final time. This time they saw Harry's vision of Voldermort torturing Sirius. They saw the battle with the Inquisition squad. Most of the Ministry members were horrified when Umbridge admitted to sending the Dementors after Harry, and were even more mortified when she tried to use the Unforgiveable Curse against Harry. The next scene was the battle at the ministry. This time there was no preamble, the viewers were cast directly into a war zone. The viewers witnessed first looked firsthand as the prophecy shattered, and some ears were perked up to try to capture its message. They saw Order member battling with Death Eaters, they saw Harry and his friends put up a valiant effort against the dark forces and then it was like everything started to go in slow motion. They saw Bellatrix and Sirius duel, they heard the taunting that he made, and those Aurors who had trained with him were sort of smiling. Their smiles were replaced with blank expressions when they saw Sirius falling behind the veil. Most of the people were taken aback when they heard a subdued Moony trying to explain that Sirius was gone. The scene then went to Harry spying Bellatrix fleeing from the scene and him going to avenge his godfather. They witnessed the taunting and the duel. Some of the people could almost feel Harry's desperation. When Harry cast the Unforgiveable Curse many people held their breath, but when Bellatrix jumped up and started laughing at Harry, they let out sighs of relief. The scene ended just as Voldermort was arriving and many of the people wanted to see more, but Madame Bones had seen enough.  
  
After a few minutes, Harry cleared his throat and pulled out a pad from his pocket. "As you can see, there has only been one occasion in which I warranted a notice for underage magic. The other time was totally justified, and the first offense wasn't my fault at all."  
  
"By the way, why weren't you to go to Hogwarts that year?"  
  
"Dobby knew that his former master intended to inadvertently open the Chamber of Secrets."  
  
"There is no Chamber of Secrets" stammered Fudge.  
  
"That's where you are wrong, and the beast which I killed was a basilisk." Fudge colored.  
  
"So you expect me to believe that you killed a basilisk?"  
  
"Yes. I could show you my memories if you would like" replied Harry while tapping his temple with his index finger.  
  
Many people were intrigued so Harry looked at Madame Bones and said "Would you please perform the spell again. She looked at him for a while before pointing her wand at him.  
  
The scene started with the duel between Harry and Malfoy. Many of the people were a little unsettled to see Harry speaking in parseltounge, but they heard what he was actually saying. Then the scene changed to Harry and Ron visiting Hermione in the Hospital Wing and finding the letter crumpled up in her hand, and the viewers heard the taunting of the fellow students calling Harry the Heir of Slytherin. The scene changed to Professor Lockheart trying to oblivate the two kids. The next scene took place in Moaning Mrytle's bathroom. The people saw the cave in and how Harry talked to the younger Voldermort. The viewers were extremely surprised to find out that Voldermort was actually a halfblood. Then to their horror they saw the huge snake come out of the statue of Salazar Slytherin. Once the scene was finished, Mrs. Weasley was nearly strangling Ginny with her hug. Hermione was crying into Tonks, and Ron was cursing something about a 'bloody big snake' and 'messed knickers'.  
  
"As you can obviously see, my life is no picnic. I believe that I have proved myself enough. Now onto the charges of me being a dark wizard, and my use of the unforgiveable curse. I have documents on Wizarding law that states that if a dark wizard or witch kills a member of your family, then you are permitted to avenge that death in any way available or necessary. Since the law hasn't been repealed or amended it stays as it is. Finally, as to my being a dark wizard, if you haven't noticed, I have gone up against Voldermort four times since reentering the Wizarding World at 11. He has offered me a place among his Death Eaters several times only to be refused. What would I have to do to get you to believe that I have no compulsion to join his ranks." There was a prolonged moment of silence, and then Madame Bones suddenly asked "How does that law apply to you. I know of the law, and even though it is frowned upon it is still in practice. However, in order for it to apply, Bellatrix Lestrange would have to have killed a family member."  
  
"Sirius Black was my Godfather, and Alice Longbottom was my Godmother." Several of the people there were stunned to find out this information. Harry pulled some documents from his pocket and showed it to Madame Bones. It was his emancipation papers, and it listed the names of Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom. After verifying the papers authenticity, Fudge looked at Harry for a long period of time. "After listening to all the evidence, I find you innocent." He looked at all the panel members to see that they were all in agreement, and then started to leave. Harry seeing the opportunity said "I have a request to make." All the members of the assembled panel looked at Harry. "I request that you lower the age for underage magic. Now that there is a war going on, people need to be prepared in case anything happens. They need to train to protect themselves. So what I propose is that you lower it to anyone who has finished third year, However, so that people don't abuse the priveledge, restrict it to defensive magic and some lesser offensive magic." Madame Bones and Minister Fudge talked to some of the department heads for a couple of minutes in hushed tones, and then Minister Fudge said "That's a good idea, we have some issues to iron out, but you can expect to hear from us by the end of the week." Harry nodded.  
  
When Harry made his way out of the courtroom, the first person he saw was Ms. Skeeter. "Sorry Rita, I meant for you to be allowed in the trial that way I wouldn't have too much information to tell you."  
  
"That's okay, are we still on for the interview?"  
  
"Can we postpone...The Dementors, Veritaserum, and Memory Spells took a lot out of me. How about we have the meeting in a weeks time at a muggle restaurant." Rita agreed so Harry told her that he would owl her with the specifics. After they parted ways, Harry turned to the Order members present and said.  
  
"Where is Professor Dumbledore? I want my wand."  
  
"No need to be impatient lad, Fudge said that he was being held up."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Harry got on the lift with his entourage and instead of heading to the Atrium, he headed for Mr. Weasley's office. When he was there he asked a surprised Mr. Weasley if he could use his floo for a firecall. Once there he called Hogwarts only to find that the headmaster hadn't been there all day. Harry was irritated, but he allowed the Order members to coax him into returning to Grimmaud Place. However, the Weasleys had to get some things from the Burrow so they went after Hermione could pick up something from her room. Ron opted to stay behind to keep Harry company.  
  
The small group started to disband after a hasty yet tasteful meal prepared by Remus and Harry. Afterwards, Ron asked Harry if he wanted a game of chess, but Harry declined knowing that he had some hungry animals to take care of. When Harry was in his room and about to lock the door, Ron came bursting through the door.  
  
"What are you doing in here Harry? you keep yourself so distant these days?"  
  
"Nothing much Ron, I just realized that there is a war coming soon and I have to be prepared. I have some reading that has kept me busy, and I would train if I had my wand."  
  
"What books?"  
  
"Wait...I have to write this down, the day that Ronald Weasley takes an interest in studying over Quittidch. Really, the books that I am reading about are defensive magic for the time being. I figured I would get a jump on it, so that I can teach the DA this year."  
  
"Can I take a look at them."  
  
"Now this is really a first...Okay just give me a second. Hey can I bring them down to you. I have something to attend to and I would like to take a quick shower. We can go over the new stuff together in the Drawing Room" replied with a smile. Harry was surprised but delighted that his friend was taking initiative in something besides Quidditch in these dark times.  
  
Ron looked torn for a second, but he pressed on. "What do you have that is so important?"  
  
"Nothing really. I will show you, I just need a little time."  
  
"I hate it when you keep secrets."  
  
"It's not a secret, its just that one of my purchases require a little more care than the others, and its not like I'm the only one keeping secrets. When were you and Hermione going to tell me that you two had gotten together?"  
  
"Keep Hermione and me out of this. What are you hiding?" yelled Ron starting to turn red.  
  
"I will tell you before we head to Hogwarts, just lay it to rest for now. I will meet..." Harry never got to finish his statement because Ron grabbed his arm and said "The...I want to know, enough with all the secrecy already. Come on. Spill." Harry was about to humor his friend when he got another glimpse beyond Ron's eyes. Harry was standing in front of a much younger Ron. In the background Harry could hear the sound of Dragons, so he assumed it was fourth year.  
  
*Flashback- Ron's P.O.V.*  
  
"Mr. Weasley, if I could have a moment of your time." Ron turned to find himself face to face with the aged headmaster.  
  
"Sure Professor Dumbledore, what can I do for you."  
  
"I was just inquiring why you wouldn't be out in the stands already, your best friend is competing is he not?"  
  
"No. Harry isn't my friend anymore, he lied about casting his name in the enchanted chalice."  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I don't believe that he did such a thing. However, in the rare instance that he did place his name in the chalice I would like you to keep an eye on him and report to me."  
  
"Okay Professor, if you say so."  
  
Ron had just finished his dinner at the Burrow when he received a letter via Fawkes.  
  
Dear Mr. Weasley  
  
I would like you to do me another favor. I know that your relationship with Harry isn't the best at the moment, but I would like for you to watch over him this upcoming school term. I would like for you to report to me concerning his behavior. In order to evade his suspicions, I am granting you the Prefects position so that we may talk freely after the weekly meetings. I must caution you not to tell anyone about this. I feel as if I can trust you. Providing that you do a good job this year, I can assure that you will receive the Qudditch captains badge in your sixth year.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
After a Prefect's Meeting  
  
"Sir, Harry is a lot more volatile this semester, and he has been having visions of Voldermort frequently. He also seems to be distancing himself from us. Aside from that, Professor Umbridge seems to want to make an example out of him."  
  
"That is very good Mr. Weasley, keep up the good work."  
  
"Sir, how long do I have to do this. I don't like the prat as it is, and with him being all emotional...its just making this job unbearable."  
  
"I know that you don't like this job, but you are the only one who can do it. Harry is at a very defining moment in his life, he must choose between light and dark. If he chooses darkness, I must be there to bind his power completely."  
  
"Can't you just do that now?"  
  
"No. If I were to attempt it now, I would need his wand and a lot of time. Furthermore, I would need to cast a very difficult spell on him with his wand."  
  
"I still don't see why you can't do this now."  
  
"There are other factors that contribute to this, there is a battle that Harry must fight. Once that is done, I will bind his magic."  
  
"Okay"  
  
*Present- Harry P.O.V.*  
  
Harry looked at Ron, who was presently shaking his head.  
  
"Why?" yelled Harry before his knees buckled and he fell over. In the distance Harry could hear footsteps getting louder by the minute. "Why Ron...Why did you do it? You were my best friend, why would you betray me like that?"  
  
"Me... betray you. Mr. Rich and Powerful, perfect Potter is asking me. Well, I will tell you...I am tired of being in the shadows? Do you know what if feels like to never get acknowledgement for your accomplishments because it is never good enough? Do you know what it feels like to be poor? How about being a sidekick? No. Well they all suck. You're a wanker if you thought we were friends, its either that or you really are stupid. Dumbledore offered me a way out of just being mediocre. He said that he would personally groom me to be the best and greatest wizard of this generation; and you know what, I kinda like the thought that I will be more powerful than you."  
  
"Is that what you really think of me Ron?"  
  
"To think that I think that highly of you is an even bigger surprise. I have hated you since the end of third you since the end of third year. Now I loathe you. You are lower scum than Malfoy. At least he has a reason for being a stuck up prick." Harry's eyes started to water and Ron laughed.  
  
"What now Potter, are you gonna cry. Poor baby." Ron let out another laugh and turned to leave when he saw Remus, Moody, and Tonks standing at the door.  
  
"What" asked Ron as if he hadn't done anything wrong. After waiting a couple of minutes, he walked over to Harry's desk and picked up Harry's newest Qudditch magazine before leaving.  
  
"You don't mind if I borrow this do you Harry?" Harry stared at his former best friends back as he left the room. After a couple minutes Harry turned to his bed and started taking out his trunk and resizing it. Once it was full size, Harry started throwing his things into it quickly. Since Harry had only been there for two days, he was finished packing in five minutes.  
  
"What was that about" questioned Moody.  
  
"Ask Dumbledore, he would be able to tell you that he and Ron have been conspiring against me since fourth year. The reason that Dumbledore is keeping my wand is because he is going to bind my magic. In order to do it completely or transfer it to someone else, he has to perform an ancient ritual with my wand and then use my wand against me." Harry quickly resized his second trunk, opened it and wandlessly summoned a book. "All the details should be in there."  
  
Tonks who had just come back to her senses said "Dumbledore is a good man, he wouldn't do that."  
  
"Do any of you know that spell that Madame Bones used on me today?" Remus nodded. "Cast it on me, and you will see what I saw when I accidentally looked into Ron's memories. Moony cast the spell on Harry, and they all witnessed Dumbledore and Ron's betrayal.  
  
"God no" whispered Remus.  
  
"I have to go" said Harry as he pushed past the three stunned Order members. Once Harry got to the first floor, he saw Ron sitting in a chair near the door reading the Qudditch magazine with his wand drawn.  
  
"Where are you going? You didn't really think that I would really let you leave."  
  
"Move Ron. I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to."  
  
"Dumbledore said that you would try something like this." Without any notice, he drew his wand and cast a stunner spell at Harry. Harry dodged, and was about to advance on Ron when the fireplace went off and Mrs. Weasley came through. Ron cast another spell at Harry, but he was too close to dodge. When Harry woke up, he saw Hermione kneeling by his side, and Tonks standing in front of him. He could hear Mrs. Weasley yelling at Ron several feet away from him, and he saw Ginny firecalling someone from the floo.  
  
"I have to get out of here. Dumbledore will probably be here soon."  
  
"Where are you going? Why can't you wait for Dumbledore? Why were you and Ron fighting?"  
  
"Hermione, ask Tonks what's going on, I have to get out of here while I still can. I will send you all a message as soon as I get to where I am headed. Please Hermione, I know that nothing makes sense but you have to trust me. You do trust me don't you?"  
  
"Of course Harry, I trust you. I just don't like that you will be unprotected."  
  
"I will be protected. I am traveling by portkey. It's a direct trip. I will send word as soon as I get there." Harry quickly got up and took one of the four trunks from his pocket. "This is for you. The keys are in the first compartment. When I send you the letter later on today, make sure that Remus, Moody, and Tonks are with you." He gave her a quick hug and a kiss o the cheek before turning to Tonks. "I will send you a letter later on today, but for now I have to go."  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I understand." Harry gave her a quick but tight hug and she kissed him on the lips. Harry looked at her a second before he let her go.  
  
"It was for luck, now get out of here before Dumbledore gets here." Harry nodded and made a dash for the door. Harry heard Dumbledore yell stop him, but he kept on running. Once he was outside the doors, he acticvated the portkey. '10, 9, 8, 7, 6' Harry passed the barriers of Gimmaud Place and turned to see Simon and Snape running out the door with Ron and Dumbledore at their heels. ' 5 4 3' "Give it up Harry where are you going to" '2 1' Harry vanished into thin air, and a stunner spell passed through the spot that had just held Harry. "go" finished Dumbledore. He knew at that exact moment that the war and the aftermath of the war was looking more and more grim by the moment. As he looked at the sun setting, he knew that he had lost 'The Boy Who Lived' and as he saw Hedwig flying off into the sunset, he knew that he might not live to make 200 years. The twinkle left his eyes and he turned to face the chaos that awaited him inside. As he turned to walk inside, he whispered "Happy birthday, Harry."  
  
Authors Note:  
  
I hope that you liked this chapter. There were some changes that I wanted to make to the first chapter to lengthen it and give it a little more depth, but anyway let me know what you think. Next chapter should be coming out after Mark of Merlin. I actually had some time this weekend to go over it. Till Next Time  
  
Kakole 


	3. The Ashcroft Manor

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended  
  
I only own the plot and some characters; I don't own Harry and co.  
  
HP and the Days of Forgotten Innocence Chapter Three: The Ashcroft Manor  
  
When Harry arrived at the school, he heard two small pops behind him. He spun around and was immediately tackled by Dobby.  
  
"Dobby and Winky weren't sure when Master Harry Potter would be needing us, so we's come and started cleaning. There's a mean poltergeist that stopped us from setting foot in the school, so we make the land pretty again. We's also started scrubbing the outside of the castle. We hope it's to the masters liking."  
  
"I'm sure that it's fine Dobby. Winky how are you?"  
  
"I am fine young master; Winky is a good house elf and is happy to be working for a family again." Harry nodded and turned to have his first full view of the Ashcroft property. All he could see was the gate and a few spires that could be seem in the distance. Harry walked to the gate, and enlarged his trunk, he asked Dobby to feed the animals while he found the key to the gate as well as the deed. Once they had both completed their tasks, Harry sent Dobby and Winky for a lot of groceries and supplies. When Harry had gotten past the gates, he quickened his pace until he was at the front gates. As he looked up, he could tell that this castle was a lot smaller than Hogwarts, but it was still huge. The castle had to be about 12 stories high with huge spires standing at least 16 stories high. There were four spires total, and a huge cathedral style ceiling in the middle. Even after a century of misuse and neglect, the castle was still formidable looking and well kept. As Harry put the key into the hole, his whole body was covered in an eerie white light, and for a few minutes Harry felt coldness pass through him as if he had walked through a ghost or come in close proximity with a Dementor. After the light passed, Harry looked around and saw a very pissed off poltergeist.  
  
"Why are you here? Why do you besmirch my school with your foul presence?"  
  
"I am here because this is my home now; I am just looking for asylum in my descendant's home. I want to train and get stronger because I have many powerful enemies, and I am too unskilled to protect myself. This is the most fortified property that I have" said Harry to the less intimidating looking Poltergeist.  
  
"You are one of my descendants do you say. Prove it; there is a keepsake that only Ashcroft lineage can wield, let me see it."  
  
"The only thing that I have is this ring; it was the only thing that was in the vault except for the deed." Harry held up his hand and showed the apparition his ring. The male ghost scrutinized the ring thoroughly until he was satisfied and then said "Tell me about the world, much time has assuredly passed, what has become of my daughter?"  
  
Harry looked at the ghost, and let out a sigh. He could already tell that the elves were cleaning up a storm, so he settled down on one of the dusty benches and started telling the ghost about his life. Harry figured that he could trust the ghost since he was one of his ancestors, so he left out no details. Harry also went into little details of what had happened over the last millennia including what little he knew about the ghost's daughter. When he was done, he pulled out one of his trunks and resized it. From within he brought out several books on history. Since it had never been one of his favored courses in school, Harry figured that he had left out a lot of pertinent information. Harry set aside the books so that the poltergeist could read them at his leisure.  
  
While Harry was in a daze, but then a stroke of genius hit him. "You were the Headmaster of the school weren't you?" "Yes, I was." "Well, in that case I was wondering if you would be willing to oversee my magical training. I'm certain that there is a lot of magic that has disappeared over the years, and if you could help me then it would be a great help when fighting against Voldermort." "I'll think about it" said the ghost. Harry nodded and decided that even if the ghost didn't help him, that it wouldn't mean that he couldn't answer any questions that Harry would definitely have.  
  
With his newly established plans in order, Harry succumbed to his lesser functions and went in search of the kitchen. From behind him, he could hear Dobby and Winky cleaning the house. He heard brooms sweeping, brushes scrubbing, furniture moving, and most importantly Harry smelled food cooking. As Harry looked around, he could only imagine the state of disrepair that the castle was in since it had been out of use since the days of the Hogwarts founding. He wondered what type of secrets were waiting to be unearthed and to a lesser extent the horrors. Harry wondered how his ancestor had died, whether he had won his duel with the dark wizard, and what exactly happened to the members of the staff and the house elves that should have been there. As if the poltergeist had read his mind, the ghost of Andrew Ashcroft came wafting through the wall as if he was just as hungry as Harry. "I have a couple of questions for you." "I was wondering when you were going to get around to asking them. What would you like to know first?" "Well, I know that there were house elves during the time of founders, if this is a magical school, where are the house elves?" "Well, that's easily answered. The house elves were moved to Hogwarts since there would be little need for them here. That was too easy lad, after millennia of solitude I require some intelligent conversation. I mean I did teach a boggart to speak, so getting an intelligent thought from you can't be too hard, even if I have to teach it to you first." Harry was slighted by the ghost's comments but decided to leave it because he really did want some questions answered. "That was just a passing question, the real reason that I wanted to talk to you was to inquire about the wards of the school. I know that Dumbledore will have members of his Order out looking for me before long, and I can only imagine that word will spread to Voldermort before the end of the week, so I need to be prepare myself." "Well now, that was actually a really good question, I haven't checked on the wards for about 200 years, follow me and I will key you in so that you can restrict and admit people as you see fit." "Would it be possible to add a Fidelus Charm to the wards, so even if people get here, they won't be allowed to enter unless I personally say that they can or even see anything period." "Well, I would say yes, but there is the distant possibility that you may not survive your encounter with said Dark Lord and I would hate for the school never to be reopened. How about this, I will teach you everything I know if you promise me that you will either open the school, or in the case of your untimely demise that you will pass the deed along to someone who would be equally capable of running this institution." Harry nodded because he knew that Hermione would love to gain all that knowledge, and he knew that she would be a good Headmaster. "I have a person in mind should I pass, but for now, lets discuss the wards over dinner." As they finally entered the kitchen area, Harry spied Winky at a huge cauldron stirring what smelt like beef stew. On the other side of the room, he saw Dobby scrubbing the china plates. "Dinner is being ready in a few minutes young master." "That's fine Dobby, please call me Harry, none of this young master, master, or Harry Potter sir, I just want to be Harry. We are close enough friends that you can address me by my first name. I mean were friends aren't we?" Both Dobby and Winky looked as if they wanted to cry. "I don't want to make you two sad or cry but I really see a species and races as equal, I guess its from my upbringing, but I cant stand to see anyone treated without respect and also I have spent too much time with Hermione for me to change my views now." The elves seemed somewhat saddened by that, but he knew that they would come around. As they sat down to dinner, Harry gestured for the elves to eat with them. At first they adamantly protested, but when Harry commented about him being somewhat lonely in this huge castle and not having anyone to talk to they acquiesced. The meal was really good, but the dinner conversation was atrocious. Harry asked them what they thought about the castle so far and if they had found anything that was unusual. They commented about the fact the castle was shaped somewhat like Hogwarts, they also mentioned that there were some interesting dark creatures living in the castle. Harry then asked the poltergeist if there were any holding cells in the castle. When he nodded in affirmation, Harry requested that they lock the creatures up separately so that once he had his wand that he would know how to protect himself from every and any threat that he could come across. When they were finishing dinner, Hedwig pecked at the window. After opening the window, Hedwig shrieked and started pecking Harry like crazy. "Hedwig stop...I thought that you were going to stay with Hermione and Tonks so that I could know that they are okay. The owl cocked her head for a minute and hooted at him in a questioning manner. "I'm serious girl, do you really think that I could survive without you. You know that you're the only owl for me." The ghost started laughing with much mirth "If you talk to the lass' like you talk to your bird then you will have an heir yet lady." Harry turned beet red and Hedwig chose that particular moment to rub up against him affectionately, which set the ghost off into another round of laughter. "You're oftely quiet there; surely there are some prospective maidens that you want to court." When Harry flushed, the ghost knew that he had struck gold. "Don't hold out, let's hear it lad. Tell me about the lass that has you looking like an overripe tomato." Harry was somewhat uncomfortable about answering that question especially since every time he thought about girls, he remembered the kiss that Hermione had given him on his cheek at the end of fourth year and the kiss that Tonks had given him earlier that day. In order to gain control of his emotions, that is before the ghost continued his line of questioning, Harry effectively changed the subject. "So where is that sphere that you told me about, and where is the library?" "I see your game laddie, there will be plenty of time for you to talk to me and tell me which girls you actually fancy." With that the ghost glided through the wall beckoning for Harry to follow.  
  
As they made there way through the castle, Harry was again surprised by how much change the castle had already gone through. Already, most of the walls were whitewashed, the floors were being mopped by enchanted mop and bucket sets, the tarnished silver candelabra was being buffed to a pristine shine, and the ornate woven tapestry art was actually visible. There were clothes scrubbing the faces of the happy faces in the pictures, and as the two past them the pictures acknowledged him. "Are those tapestries like regular wizard photos?" "Don't be daft, these are vintage woven tapestries, they were rare in my day so I wholeheartedly believe that they wouldn't even exist anymore in your time." Harry nodded as the finally came across a pair of huge granite doors. There was a huge crest on each door, and as Harry looked closer, he saw that it was really similar to that of Hogwarts own crests. Harry stood there dazed until the ghost made another one of his stupid comments. As Harry pushed open the doors, he was engulfed by a layer of dust smoke that had him coughing and hacking for nearly five minutes. When Harry was finally able to clean and clear his system he noticed that he had a fine layer of dust covering his entire body. Harry quickly reached for his wand only to find that it wasn't there. "Dobby" he waited for the little elf to appear, "Could you perform a cleaning spell on me, Dumbledore still has my wand?" The little elf nodded his head, and snapped his fingers and was about to leave when Harry noticed the haggard look on the elf's face. "Dobby, you and Winky have worked really hard today, why don't you take the rest of the day off." "We is elves Harry Pott...Harry, we must clean until the work is done." "Well, as your employer, I order you and Winky to get some rest." "But where is Harry going to sleep?" "If you could conjure a sleeping bag for me that would be swell." Even though Dobby looked overly tired, he conjured the sleeping bag and said "It is how you wish Harry" before disappearing with a snap. Harry smiled to himself knowing that Dobby really had to be knackered if he called him Harry without really noticing it. As Harry was about to start exploring the dusty library, he remembered that he still had to write Hermione, his other friends before turning in for the night. Harry was still somewhat pissed so he decided to write his letter to Dumbledore first.  
  
Dear Order of the Phoenix,  
  
I told you from the start, just how this would end. Not to be bragging or anything, but I know for a fact that some of you doubted my resolve to leave with or without a wand. One week ago, I would have only wanted to join the Order and be trained so I could learn to protect myself and friends, but now I have a better or more viable alternative.  
  
I know that a lot of you are thinking that I have changed, but in actuality I have only just adjusted to the twisted situation that I find myself in. At the beginning of the summer, I was an emotional wreck and to a lesser extent I still am, but after two weeks of soul searching I came to the conclusion that I wasn't going to allow my parents or Sirius sacrifice to go to waste. I decided on that day that I would get some learning material so that I could better myself, but what was the end result? I was attacked by the by those whom I considered allies. I know that there are some among you that believe that you are doing the best thing for me by trying to keep me away from the battles, but this is my fight. The only thing that I ask you for at this point is to give me enough time to learn.  
  
To Professor Dumbledore  
  
You were a great Leader of Light, but you have always changed the facts to meet your needs. You teach that there are only two sides: light and Dark, but I have found that isn't the case. In my second year, you told me it was the choices that we make that define who we are and will one day be, but I ask you 'What choices have I made?' I have used what knowledge I have to protect the Wizarding World on numerous occasions. I have pieced together puzzles, endured ridicule and slander, suffered great injuries of the emotional and physical kind, and what is my reward? I have done research and come across some shocking information. It seems that my parents never wanted me to know my aunt and would rather I grow up in the Wizarding world with a nice family than with the one that I did. You all say that you wanted what was best for me, but at the end of each year you sent me back to a place that you knew I hated. That makes me wonder what you really playing at. When I was pondering these issues, I thought about Tom Riddle and his upbringing. Can you honestly say that there were any differences? After the battle at the Ministry you told me that myself and Tom were so different because I had the capacity to love and he didn't, but if that is true then why do you alienate me from those who would give me love freely? If that is honestly the power that the Dark Lord knows not, why do you isolate me from it? With all your political clout and power why is it that you didn't push for a trial for Sirius. Surely you could have captured some death eater and had him testify under Veritaserum, or me for that matter. I know that Fudge had a strong grip over the Prophet, but I am quite sure that you could have published an interview as easily as I did. Furthermore, you had my so called friend spy on me in exchange for the prefects position that you told me was rightfully mine. By your own actions you have caused me to second guess any and every relationship that I have formed in the Wizarding World. Did you honestly think that I would turn to you with my problems now after you totally ignored me for a year? After going over all the facts in my head, I wonder what you really are playing at. Are you trying to create another Dark Lord? I honestly don't know, but I don't intend on being around to find out. As it stands, I could care less what happens to the muggle world and protecting the Wizarding World isn't my primary objective. Furthermore, with me being one of the richest men in the world, I don't see the need to work, so why go to school. Or more to the point, why put myself in a position where I am a target for further manipulation, possible ridicule or assassination. So, if it was your aim to isolate me, then you have overachieved.  
  
I needed to learn as much as I could, because I would need every single thing when the time came to fight Voldermort, and my sixth sense told me that the fight wouldn't be long in coming. I could feel it in my bones. It would take place this year or the next. As soon as possible, certainly before I left school, any idiot could forecast that. Currently I was Voldemort's greatest threat, the stumbling block in his path to dominance. With me out of the way all the avenues would be opened for him to take over Britain and after that the world. Now that I have given myself some time to think, I realize that I would never be able to allow harm to come to those I love. However, for people like Ron, I suggest that you honestly train him up because if he attacks me I will make sure that he is a 'spineless' prick, and I highly doubt Skele Gro will help him.  
  
For those of you who are saddened by my disappearance, I apologize from the bottom of my heart. Know that I will see you all again someday, and that should you need my help that I am never far from you.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
As Harry finished writing the letter, he felt a great burden being lifted from his chest. He knew that he couldn't totally isolate himself from the Wizarding world because he had made a pact with himself, but he knew that he now had time and the means to make himself better. Harry sighed and took out another piece of parchment so that he could write to his true family.  
  
Dear Family,  
  
I am writing this so that you can know that I have arrived safely. I find myself having a hard time finding words to say to you all, but I will write the words that I could never truly say to you in person, so much for Gryffindor Courage. During my time in the Wizarding World, I have known great strife and turmoil, but during this summer I have also realized that I have also known love. Each of you has left me with something and I am truly in your debt because it has made me a better person. The first person to actually show me love was Hagrid, and I will always be grateful for it. Hagrid's heart is one of the most alluring and captivating things about him. I don't believe that he has a mean bone in his body. From the first, he was always looking down at me smiling. He was the first to ever tell me I was actually worth something. I can't put into words what that truly means to me. The next would be Hermione. You never cease to amaze me, whether it be your kindness, your incredible intellect, or your unwavering loyalty. There is something about you that drew me to you. I know that you are somewhat overbearing sometimes (yes I know that I should duck the next time that I see you) but I know that you use that as a shield to hide your insecurities. You are one of the greatest people that I know. All I can say is that you better train hard while I'm away because I would go to spare if you were ever put in a situation that you weren't able to protect yourself in my absence. The chest that I gave you has a copy of every book in Flourish and Blotts, happy early birthday. I can imagine the maniacal gleam that just came in your eyes. (Yes I know, duck the next time I see you) I would also like for you to look out for Tonks, Remus, Neville, Luna, and Ginny; they will need your council or support in the future. Finally we come to the Weasley's, your family has helped me in so many ways that I can't even begin to list them. I would just like to thank you Molly and Arthur for being the parents that I always yearned for. I can honestly say that I had never gotten a hug until you gave me one in second year, and I see your questions about muggles and muggle technology as a means to try to bridge the gap and get to know me. I love you both for it; know that I will not put myself in danger before I am fully trained and that I look forward to seeing you again soon. To all the Weasley boys except Percy and Ron, I want you to know that I see you all as brothers. I know that I haven't had the time to get to know you all, but once this is all over I suggest we go to a pub and get to know each other over a lot of ale and butterbeer. (Sounds nice doesn't it, I know I can't wait) Maybe we can even come up with some spectacular pranks (Yes it's the Marauder in me showing...ask Hermione or Remus if you don't know already) and lastly but certainly not in the least we have you Ginny. I am thinking about the incident with the butter dish at the Burrow, and how you have changed since then. You have truly become a great person, and I really hate the fact that I didn't take the opportunity to get to know you better. I have felt a connection to you since second year, but it is only now just blossoming. I can honestly say that I fear I am becoming to overprotective of you because when you told me that Michael Corner dumped you, I wanted to hex him five ways from Friday. Take care of everyone in my absence, and I definitely suggest that you look at Dean, he really fancies you.  
  
The next portion of this letter is for the people that I want to get to know better. The first person that I want to address is you Uncle Remus. I know now that it was somewhat small of me to neglect my feelings for you when Sirius came into my life. I know that you have always been there for me, but initially you seemed so distant. I know now that it was because you believed that I would hold being a werewolf against you or something to that extent. Well let me tell you now that you have nothing to fear, in fact one of my goals is to become an Animagus so that I can accompany you at night. Hell, for that manner, I would like to offer you and everyone else mentioned in the letter safe haven here. (Just allow me to finish redecorating the place) I really just want to get to know you as a person because I feel that we can help heal each other. There I go getting all emotional, I am infinitely happy that I am writing this instead of speaking to you all. Anyway back to the letter. Tonks, you have been a true friend to me. I don't see you as a klutz, but as a determined and capable Auror. You have always greeted me kindly and I have to say that you are an extraordinary kisser. (Yes, you can kill me later. Mrs. Weasley, she only gave me a kiss for luck) (Although I would definitely never turn down another) I would just like the opportunity to get to know you better. Finally, I would like to thank you Moody. Even though you weren't the teacher, you taught me one of the most important lessens that I have ever learned. Yes, I admit it, CONSTANT VIGILANCE, what did you think I was actually going to say...wand care. I wonder what other lessens that you could teach me. Well everyone, its getting late so I will end the letter here. Remember what I said everyone. I will try to write you all soon to keep you abreast on my progress.  
  
Yours,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
After writing his letters, he tied them to Hedwig's leg and told her to deliver the letter to Hermione first but only when nobody else was present. He also told his faithful avian friend to deliver the letter to the Order and leave before they placed a tracking spell on her. Finally he told her to rest there with Hermione in case she or anyone else wanted to write a response. Once Hedwig had hooted in approval, she took off into the night sky. As Harry bedded down for the evening, Harry thought about all the people that mattered to him and smiled. He knew that he would be their weapon not Dumbledore's. His last waking thought was about the kisses that he had received from Tonks and Hermione and how much better they were when compared to Cho's kisses.  
  
Meanwhile at Grimmaud Place, there was a discussion about the day's tragedy. Headmaster Dumbledore was trying to restore hope and order to his now disarrayed group. As he looked around the table, he could see that he had lost the trust of some of his oldest and most loyal members, when he looked at his grandson he could see that the youth was upset that he hadn't gotten the power increase. Next his eyes locked with those of his informants, first Severus and then Ronald, both were immensely displeased that Harry had gotten away because it meant that their lives were in danger. Finally his eyes rested upon the group that was sitting away from everyone else. The group was composed of the Weasley's excluding Ron, Moody, Moony, and Tonks. Most of this group refused to meet eyes with him. The elderly man looked at the group and gave a loud sigh.  
  
"I have made some mistakes in the past, and I will probably make a few more before the war is over. The primary goal right now is finding Harry Potter and returning him here so that he can be protected."  
  
"You just want him here so you can bind his magic and transfer it to yourselves. We have seen the memories" yelled Hermione. "I will have no part in this."  
  
"Did Harry tell you the prophecy" asked the elderly wizard with a horrified look in his eyes. At this several members looked up. "No. He really didn't have time to, but he said that in the end it would come down to him or Voldermort."  
  
"Well, that is the essence of the prophecy...That is why we have to keep him safe and begin to train him."  
  
"So that's the battle you said Harry had to fight. What is Harry to you? Is he just your tool or is he a person because from what we have seen you tend to lean towards tool." Dumbledore gave Ron a penetrating stare, and after a few minutes, he paused and looked at his Order members and said "Yes, I wanted to bind Harry's magic, but the reason for that is that if Harry has full control over his power he will be unstable and can be swayed to the dark side more easily... Furthermore, Harry needs to be found because there have been Dementor sightings all across the country, and Harry currently has no means of defending himself."  
  
The next morning was really productive for Harry, after feeding his animal companions; he took them outside so that they could get some fresh air. Harry played with his furry friends for several hours before bringing them inside for their mid morning feeding. Harry knew that Hagrid would be proud of him because he was taking superb care of his animals. Even though he was somewhat lonely at moments, his friends would sense it and gang up to trip and tackle Harry. After their meals, the animals looked like they wanted to take a nap, so Harry went to take a shower and get a late lunch himself. After walking around for a couple of minutes, Harry realized that he didn't actually have a room or know where the facilities were. Harry decided to call Winky this time to see how she was adjusting.  
  
"Winky, could you come here please?" There was a cracking sound and when Harry turned he saw her smiling up at him "How may I be of service, sir?" Harry smiled. "Good morning Winky, I was just wondering where the bathrooms were and where you two placed all my things." "Oh, we have turned the former Headmasters quarters into your bedroom." "Would you take me there please?" "Certainly sir, right this way." As Harry followed her, he engaged her in a pleasant conversation about how she liked the castle and if he could do anything to make her happy. She told him that even though her time at Hogwarts was good, she preferred to work for single families. He also learned that herself and Dobby had talked the previous night and decided that Harry needed a new wardrobe. Harry's eyebrow rose at that statement, but when he looked down at his pants, he realized that she was right. Somewhere between leaving Hogwarts and leaving Grimmaud Place, his pants had become ankle swingers. Harry liking the conversation asked that Dobby and Winky join him during meals and that they try not to overexert themselves cleaning. Winky protested saying that it was a house elves duty to clean, but Harry countered her argument by telling her that they would be living in the castle for a long time so they had all the time in the world. Winky grudgingly agreed and bid him farewell when they reached his room.  
  
Once Harry was in his room, he nearly fainted. The room itself was bigger than the whole Gryffindor Common Room and its walls were painted in a light powder blue color with silver trim. However, the truly magnificent aspect of it was that the walls tied in with the enchanted ceiling that had clouds and the just peaking sun in the corner of the room. It was truly beautiful, and Harry found himself caught in a daze until a breeze from an open window chilled his already damp clothes. Harry looked at his four poster bed and smiled, it was truly the most luxurious looking bed that he had ever seen. Harry saw that a set of clothes had already been set out for him, and in the distance Harry could hear running water. Harry followed the sounds and found his bathroom. The room was one and a half times bigger than the Prefects Bathroom at school and was decked out with all the accoutrements. There were nozzles for at least 15 different types of shampoo and bubble bath scents, and along the counter Harry saw a plethora of different types of cologne and things of that sort. Harry had a huge smile as he stripped off his clothes and walked toward the bathtub. His motions were halted when he heard the sound of feminine giggling. Harry spun around looking for the source of the voice. After not finding anything, Harry thought it was a fiction of his imagination until he heard "You're a big boy aren't you. You could do with a meal though, and that hair is dead sexy." Harry spun around again, but this time the voice continued "Into swinging around like a banner are you. You're big, but let's not get overly cocky here." Harry reddened at the mirrors last statement and took off; he did a running dive into the pool. Later after the bath, Harry apologized to the mirror. It said "Don't worry about it; it's been ages since I saw anyone else besides that dratted poltergeist flashing." Harry colored, but that soon gave way to laughter as he thought about the ghost being a flasher. Harry figured that if he had been in a castle alone for over a millennia that he would have a lot of quarks too.  
  
After Harry was dressed and fed, he retired to his room in an effort to rectify his situation. Harry took out the books he had on how to make wands and staves, but he was somewhat angry with himself for not realizing that he needed specialized tools in order to make anything. Upon realizing these things Harry figured that he would have to make his way into Diagon Alley one more time and while he was there, he could get a new wardrobe and possible some things from the muggle world. Before leaving the castle, Harry talked to Andrew about using Floo Powder and his security over the floo network. Andrew reassured Harry that it was safe because the wards would only allow him to pass at the moment. Harry drew in a deep breath and collected one of his now empty trunks and shrunk it. Harry drew his hood up and prayed that there weren't any Order members in Diagon Alley. As he stepped into the fire, he felt the pulling sensation and the dizziness that accompanied floo travel. As Harry came out of the other side, he swore to himself that one of the first things that he was going to do was learn how to apparate when he got the chance. Surprisingly, Harry didn't fall when he reached the Leaky Cauldron, so he made his way into the Alley following behind some patrons. Diagon Alley was even more deserted now than the last time that he had been there, so he steeled his courage and made for Ollivanders.  
  
Once he was in the store, he was greeted by the wizened old man "I was wondering when you would be back. I would tell you about your wand, but it no longer suits you. Instead, you can take the wand making kit, some metal I think you will like, and some of my notes on how to perfect your work." Harry was left gapping at the man until the old man started to levitate a huge crate from behind the counter. "How did you know that my wand wouldn't be compatible with me anymore?" Harry asked as he started putting the crate into his trunk. "I am in tune with every wand that I make Mr. Potter. I felt a disturbance in the ebb and flow of power, when the professor tried to begin the binding process. Then I felt a huge influx and absorption of power from your parent's wands. Now, I can feel their specific signatures on you. That is why I started to assemble the components of that crate; I knew that you would be coming to see me." Harry was left stunned but he still pulled out his moneybag and gave the old man the required amount of money and a sizeable tip for expedience. As Harry was leaving the building, Ollivander said "Make haste, I feel your wands signature drawing close. Oh, and tell me how it all turns out." Harry nodded at the man and hastily made his way to Gringotts. Once inside, Harry asked the closest Goblin for a money transfer. The goblin recognizing who Harry was just asked how much Harry would like to exchange. When Harry told the Goblin it nodded, reached into the safe beneath its desk and handed the money saying that the gold would be taken from his account. Harry smiled at the goblin before rushing out the store. Harry saw that the entrance to Diagon Alley was currently closed, so despite his better judgment, he went to Madame Malkins to be fitted for his new wizard wardrobe.  
  
Upon entering the store, he was counting his blessing because he saw the entrance open for Professors Dumbledore and Snape wit Simon bringing up the rear. When Harry looked around the store, he didn't see anyone there but he heard the sound of running water so he thought that the attendant was in the loo. Harry quickly made his way to one of the fitting rooms and resized his trunk; he slipped into it as the door opened from the loo. Harry spent several hours in the trunk going over the notes that Ollivander had left for him. When couldn't stand to read the notes again, he got out of the trunk, shrunk it. He came out of the trunk to see a stunned Madame Malkin. When she saw Harry she fainted. Harry rushed to the side of the elderly but nice lady. After a couple of minutes, she woke up and looked at Harry as is he was a puffleskin or something. Harry didn't even acknowledge her questioning stares; instead Harry gave her his order and waited while she fitted him. After she was finished, Harry walked out of the store with several pairs of work robes, some new cloaks, and he also had several sets of dress robes made of from the finest materials. In fact, the only thing that Harry wasn't able to take with him was the several pairs of battle hide clothing robes that he had ordered. Madame Malkin's excuse was that the robes were made by sewing manticore, dragon, and basilisk skins together. Although the robes were incredibly durable, they costed a fortune because of the nature of the beasts. They were also so expensive because they were made to be worn under everyday robes. Harry agreed with her and told her that he would be coming in two weeks to pick up the robes.  
  
On exiting the store, Harry was in luck because he was able to catch up to an elderly group of ladies as they were leaving Diagon Alley. Once he was in the Leaky Cauldron, he walked up to Tom and ordered 25 cases of Butterbeer to be ready upon his return. Tom, knowing who he was speaking to just nodded as Harry continued out of the pub. Harry knew that he was still easily identifiable and his messy hair and glasses were a dead give-a-way. He knew that the second thing that he did when he got home would be to take the eye curative potion. As Harry walked along the storefront, he spied a trendy store that seemed to cater to all kinds of people.  
  
As Harry entered the store, he heard a trendy song playing over the loudspeaker. As Harry looked through the many aisles of clothing, he found his head nodding to the beat of the music, his fingers taping to counters, and his step had changed to become in tune with the music. Harry was approached by an attendant who helped him immensely. When the man noticed Harry quasi dancing to the music he gave him the name of the band. Things continued like this for nearly and hour until Harry had a completely new selection of clothing. After purchasing the clothes, he asked them if he could change, they went against store policy since Harry had made such a huge purchase, and as Harry was walking out of the store, the male attendant whose name was James (but that's not really important) gave him a list of music that he had listened to and some other bands that Harry might like. Harry thanked him immensely as he staggered out of the store. Harry made it about a half block before some of the bags started ripping due to the weight. Harry cautiously looked around and found an alley where he deposited his purchases in a trunk. After all that shopping Harry was quite hungry, but he held out knowing that Dobby and Winky were probably waiting for him back at the castle.  
  
Harry quickly made his way to the electronics store and bought the biggest stereo that they had, with all the CD's on the list as well as the ones that the music department clerks recommended. After paying for his purchases, Harry refused the help of the attendants while claiming that he had a car close and some help. After he got into the parking lot, he was grateful for the oncoming darkness. Harry went to a corner with his purchases, and scanned the area before starting to put his purchases into his trunk. While storing away his things, Harry pushed the carts in front of him effectively hiding his trunk from view but also giving him an unobstructed view of the area. After carefully packing his things, Harry took his cloak of his trunk before shrinking it. Harry folded over his arm giving it the appearance of a trench coat. Harry made his way to the Leaky Cauldron and walked up to Tom. Once he was close enough, he resized his trunk and opened another compartment. Tom understood the gesture and levitated the huge barrels into the trunk. Harry quickly took out his moneybag and counted out 30 galleons. Once finished he shrunk his trunk and thanked Tom.  
  
As Harry turned to leave, he saw a tabby cat coming into the room from the rear entrance. When she looked around the room, he knew that Madame Malkin had probably firecalled Dumbledore as soon as he left the store. Harry knew he was cutting it close when he made a mad dash for the floo. The commotion had alerted the two people searching for him, but by the time that they were able to draw their wands and get a good shot, Harry was already in the fireplace. "Harry, Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you." "I bet he would." Professor McGonogall whom had come to her wits end yelled "Mr. Potter I demand that you stop this at once, you are not in possession of a wand and even if you do escape we will have a lock on your position. If you don't stop with the games I will give you detentions for your entire first month of school." Harry laughed. "You really think that I am returning to Hogwarts...that's rich. As for not having a wand, I think you should talk to Mr. Ollivander about my last two trips to the store. Also, I encourage you to find my new place of residence. In order to track me, don't you have to have the location name? Even if by some miracle that you get through, I would love to see what my wards do to you. Anyway, good day. HOME" yelled Harry and disappeared. McGonagall looked at the other Order member who turned out to be Tonks and said "This situation has gone from bad to worse. Do you think he was kidding about not returning to Hogwarts?" "I don't know, but for now lets check at Ollivanders and see if he was joking or not." As they exited the pub, Tonks looked back to where Harry had just been standing just a few seconds ago. A small tear escaped her eye, but she quickly wiped it away before Minerva could see it.  
  
Later that evening, Grimmaud Place  
  
The atmosphere at Grimmaud Place since Harry's departure had been extremely tense. Several smaller arguments had been breaking out all day and everyone was on edge. Most of the members were split up between two camps. Those who supported Harry and those that supported Dumbledore. During the day the aged headmaster tried several methods of tracking Harry but the blood magic that hid his presence was still intact. Dumbledore figured that it would take a couple of months before it completely vanished, so he resorted to scrying. Dumbledore conjured a map and a focal stone and tries to scrye for Harry but that came up empty. Then he tried to do a detection spell. Nothing. As a last recourse, Dumbledore summoned Fawkes figuring that phoenix's could find anyone. He sent a letter with Fawkes only to have his avian friend come back and fall to the ground unconscious. By now Dumbledore was ignoring all the people around him because he was really mad that the Order allowed Harry to escape; however, he regained his composure right before the meeting. He figured that Harry will come back soon, if for no other reason then to get his wand. He only found out how wrong he was when he called the meeting to order.  
  
"Were you able to find Harry" asked the wearied headmaster.  
  
"We did see him, but apparently he was expecting us because he set his floo destination as 'HOME', so we were unable to find him."  
  
"Do you know what he was there to purchase?"  
  
"Evidently, the last time he was in Diagon Alley he had somewhat of a shopping spree, we asked around and found out that he had major purchases at all the major stores. However, today he only went to Ollivanders and Madame Malkins, our sources also said that he was at Gringotts to make hefty conversion for muggle currency. We tracked his magical signature to a clothing store and a muggle electronics store. Besides from that he bought a large quantity of butterbeer from Tom."  
  
"What could he want at Ollivanders?"  
  
"Apparently, on his first trip before the trial he purchased 60 galleons worth of wand cores and magical cores. Today, he purchased wand making tools."  
  
"Ah, it seems that young Harry doesn't realize that a wizard can only have one wand. I will have to have a talk with him after the feast."  
  
"But that's just it Albus, the way that Ollivander explained it makes it seem like the bond between Harry and his wand was forcibly changed when it was in your possession, and further broken when he merged with his parents wand cores. Ollivander said something about Harry rejecting his ties with you, which caused his bond with your familiar to be rejected." At this most of the Order sat up. There was a general unrest because several of them now knew about the link between Harry and Voldermort's wands. "Another thing that troubles me is the fact that Harry said that he wouldn't be attending school this upcoming term... When I said that he made a lot of purchases earlier, it was a bit of an understatement. While the stores were having their sales, Harry went in and single handedly brought them out of their financial straits with his purchases. At Flourish and Blotts alone he spent well over 600 galleons." There was a lot of whispering between amongst the members. Nobody was able to come up with anything constructive to say, so Dumbledore changed the subject. "Has there been any news from the Death Eaters or Voldermort?"  
  
"No, Voldermort is still trying to locate Potter." Several people were scared but they figured if the Order couldn't find Harry. Then Voldermort shouldn't be able to either.  
  
Dumbledore was about to discuss the Dementor situation when Hedwig came through the window dropping of Harry's letter before leaving just as quickly.  
  
During the course of the next few weeks Harry developed a route routine that he followed everyday. The day started for him at four in the morning with a meditation session. Then he would go outside and do calisthenics for an hour. His next hours contained playing and caring for his furry friends and terraforming the landscape to look or resemble its original glory. The work was physically and magically rigorous but Andrew, the poltergeist, assured Harry that it would help Harry cultivate magical endurance. The next step in Harry's day was to have an actual sit down breakfast with Dobby and Winky after his morning bath. After eating Harry would at least four hours every morning learning new things from Andrew. The worked on finding Harry' magical focus so that when he finally made his staff that he could adjust easily. During those weeks that he was able to do some beginner and intermediate level wandless magic. In the beginning of Harry's training, Andrew had Harry perform a ritual that was to help Harry learn his power level. The way that Andrew explained it, there was a magical hierarchy that ranged from: Muggle, Squib, Wizard, Warlock, Enchanter, Sorcerer, and Mage. At his current level, Harry was the equivalent of a moderate level Warlock, but by the time that he removed the blocks and finished this growth spurt that he could be anywhere from a middle to upper level Sorcerer to the lowest level Mage. This inspired Harry, so after the finishing lunch, he would spend three hours learning the theory behind certain spells, as well as adding some new spells to his arsenal. Next was an early dinner, which was followed by several hours of working on his permanent staff.  
  
While working on his staff, Harry forgot about time, Voldermort, or his responsibilities. He spent countless hours in the beginning using his wandless abilities to shape the metal, which he now knew to be mythril, into a four foot steel rod. Harry had added feathers from his recently hatched phoenix eggs, as well as dragon and griffin heartstrings, and to balance the equation Harry added a couple unicorn tails and phoenix tears. Whenever Harry touched the staff, he was immediately filled with a sense of goodness and love. However, Harry knew that there was something missing. Harry added rune enchantments (One of the many things that Harry learned from Andrew) to the staff, but that didn't solve the problem. Eventually Andrew suggested that Harry find a focal stone for the staff. Harry quickly agreed, but none of the jewels that he had felt right. Harry knew that he had to find the focal stone soon because he wanted to break the blocks on his power before his magical growth spurt ended. With that in mind Harry decided to make another trip to Diagon Alley. Harry knew that he would have to be careful but he honestly didn't believe that anyone would recognize him without his glasses. Over the last two weeks, Harry had grown another half inch making his total height 5'10. In addition to that, all the time outside and doing calisthenics had given him a tan and toned and sculpted his physique. The last change in his appearance had been his hair. It now hung down past his shoulders in a nice ponytail. Harry had been practicing self transfiguration in an attempt to see if he had the ability to become an Animagus when he accidentally lengthened his hair. After freaking out for a while, Harry decided to go to sleep that night before fixing it. The next morning came and went, and by the end of the day Harry had grown accustomed to having long hair.  
  
During the few weeks several other things had happened. Harry had been sending regular correspondence letters to his surrogate family up until late last week. From the many letters, Harry learned that the order now had factions within itself. There was Dumbledore's group, which contained himself, Simon, Snape, Ron and few others. Then there was everyone else. This new faction still agreed with a lot of Dumbledore's ideals and plans; but since they didn't blindly follow him like before, they were relegated with lesser tasks and weren't given a lot of information. Members like the Weasley's, Remus, and Tonks were put into surveillance positions, and they were always paired with someone from Dumbledore's group. Tension was high within the group and there was a feeling of dissatisfaction in the air. Harry also learned that Ron was having private tutoring lessons with Simon and Snape and was becoming even more unbearable. In some ways, Harry felt sorry for Hermione because Ron had somehow managed to con her into not breaking up with him. However, his last message from her had been over a week ago. The reason for the communication breakdown was because Hedwig had come home one evening with a regal male snowy owl. Now, she didn't feel like delivering his letters and could usually be seen sitting in the rafters cuddling with her new beau. As mentioned earlier, the phoenix eggs had also hatched, but the baby phoenixes were still too small to deliver mail. In addition to that, the fire lions and griffins were starting to get big. Harry gave them free reign to roam the castle and grounds and often played with them whenever they passed him. In total, the castle was a zoo, but Harry was happy because his new house was actually a warm home. As Harry prepared for his departure, he hastily put an illusion charm on his staff to make it look like a walking stick.  
  
As Harry apparated into Diagon Alley (Yes he kept his promises to himself), he was pleasantly surprised to see that Diagon Alley wasn't completely deserted. Harry knew that this was the pre-school supply rush period but Harry was still relieved to see people again. The first stop Harry made was to see Mr. Ollivander; while there Harry showed the elderly man his staff' true appearance as well as all the cores and rune enchantments that had been placed on it. The old man was extraordinarily happy with the news and actually took notes when Harry was talking about the runes. However, when Harry mentioned that the staff felt incomplete, the man became all business once again. Harry relayed his theory on focal stones and Ollivander listened, only asking questions and supplying ideas when necessary. When the discussion was finished Harry had an idea in mind. He thanked the old man and nearly ran to the jewelry store. When he got there, he asked to see all the uncut jewels they had in store that were at least 2 inches or bigger in diameter. While Harry waited, he looked through the collection and found some beautiful earring and bracelet set for Ginny, he saw a nice pendant broach for Mrs. Weasley, and he found ornate yet simple necklaces for Tonks and Hermione. After making his selections, he turned his attention back to the store attendant. Nothing the man showed Harry made him feel anything, so Harry took his purchases and made his way out of the store. By chance Harry ended up passing Gringotts, so he decided to stop inside and make a quick trip to his family vault and see if there were any jewels hidden among the heaps of gold. Once Harry was at the door to his vault, he looked around the new vault for the first time. Harry was amazed that he found family photo albums, antique books, jewelry, and furniture. In total, Harry was overwhelmed. For some strange reason, Harry felt a pulling feeling coming from the center of the room. He followed the sensation until he was standing in front of a satchel. When he looked inside the satchel he nearly fainted because it was filled to the brim with fist sized jems and jewels. Harry unconsciously stuck his hand in the bag, and when he realized what he was doing he pulled it out. However, when Harry went to seal the bag, a jewel flew out of the bag toward his staff as if it had been summoned. When Harry turned to see what was happening, he was temporarily blinded by an explosion of light coming from his staff. After a few minutes and a lot of eye rubbing Harry was able to see again. Harry waited for the spots to leave before he turned his attention back to his staff. As he looked on at it, he noticed that it had changed. At the tip was the most breathtaking jewel he had ever seen. It had an ovular shape to it and it went from what looked like onyx to a transparent emerald color. Within the heart of the stone was a dragon shaped image. Harry wasn't quite sure what had just happened, but when he picked up the staff, he felt complete. It was like when he had gotten his wand, but this felt so much better.  
  
Harry was broken from his reverie when the goblin coughed. Harry quickly placed another illusion charm on the staff and made his way out of the vault. After leaving the bank, Harry quickly backtracked and made his way to Ollivanders to show the man the finished product. However, he wasn't able to speak with the man because there were some soon to be first years lined up eagerly awaiting their wands. Harry just smiled knowing what they were feeling and decided to go pick up the battle robes that he had ordered. When he arrived at Madame Malkins shop he received his second shock of the day.  
  
When the attendant asked him what she could do for him, Harry reached into his robes and pulled out the ticket so that she could get his order. Several minutes later, the woman returned with Madame Malkin herself.  
  
"Can I help you young man?"  
  
"Yes I am here to pick up the robes that you fitted me for two weeks ago."  
  
"There must be some mistake; those robes were picked up yesterday."  
  
"WHAT" said Harry in an icy tone. "Who came and picked them up, you told me that they wouldn't be ready until today."  
  
"Well, Headmaster Dumbledore came by the day after you left and said that I should put a rush order on the robes and that he would pick them up."  
  
"He did what!" Harry nearly screamed. By now, some of the shoppers were starting to draw around them so Harry decided to cut his loses.  
  
"Is there a problem Mr. Potter" came a voice from the doorway of the store. Harry spun around to see Snape looking at him with a sneer.  
  
"You had some part in this didn't you?"  
  
"Why certainly. You see Potter; I talked the Headmaster into rewarding one of my pupils for excellent work under my teachings. The robes made a perfect present. By the way, Mr. Weasley say's thanks for his new set of robes." Harry was seeing red, but he decided to leave before there was a battle in the middle of the store. Harry started making his way toward the exit and the crowd parted as soon as he took his first steps because they could feel the anger, hate and power flowing off of Harry in waves. When Harry got to the front door, he pushed past a smiling Snape. He could hear Snape drawing his wand, so he spun and pointed the cane at him.  
  
"What are you going to do, cane me to death? You obviously haven't learned anything over this break. I'm..." but his words stopped short when Harry wandlessly took the illusion charm off his staff.  
  
"Try me...just try me. In fact, I am begging you to draw your wand." Snape knowing that he was outmatched, quickly apparated away. Harry just turned around and started making his way to the Apparition point at the end of the alley not even bothering to put the illusion charm back on his staff.  
  
As Harry was finally coming to the barrier for apparition, he heard his name being called. Thinking that it was another one of Dumbledore's lackeys, Harry ignored it and continued walking. Just as he was about to leave, he felt someone grab his arm. Harry snatched his arm away and spun while preparing to cast a curse at the sod who had grabbed him. His scowl softened when he saw the people in front of him. The next thing Harry knew, he was being pulled into a fierce hug by Tonks. After a second of shock he hugged her back and actually started to react to the feelings of her soft yet ample breasts being pressed into his chest. After a second, the two parted when they heard Remus clear his throat. He then proceeded to pull Remus into a one armed manly hug.  
  
"It's great to see you two. Sorry I didn't stop earlier; I thought you were someone else."  
  
"We've heard. Word that you were in Diagon Alley spread quickly after some third year spotted you leaving Gringotts, and I vaguely recall hearing Dumbledore whispering something to Snape yesterday."  
  
"Yea...that bastard picked up my battle robes and gave them to Ron." Harry let out a sigh "I honestly don't know why I used to look up to him anymore...I know that he fights for the light, but I never knew that he could be so ruthless and manipulative." The two Order members nodded sadly. "Anyway, what are you two doing here?"  
  
"We wanted to see how you were doing, and to talk to you." Harry nodded and gestured for them to follow him to the Leaky Cauldron. Once there, he was about to get them a private table when Tonks put her hand on his arm. "We were thinking about somewhere more private." Harry got the idea and told them that he would go first and set the wards so that they could get through. Harry told them that in order to get to his place that they would have to say 'Harry's Sanctum', he received two peculiar looks but didn't pay them any attention. Before leaving, he also performed a quick spell on both of them making sure they didn't have tracking spells on them. Once Harry was home he set the wards to only allow Tonks and Remus, and then called Dobby and had him set some extra places at the dinner table.  
  
Two minutes after getting home the floo opened up and the two tumbled out. Tonks being her usual clumsy self started to fall, but Harry using his seeker speed and his newly acquired strength was able to catch her before she fell. Once again Harry was caught up in the moment and didn't release her until Remus started talking.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I would say that you two are a couple and have been hiding it from me." Tonks and Harry blushed several colors of crimson before Remus burst into laughter.  
  
"If you don't stop, I will send Hestia a singing telegram telling her that you secretly want to do naughty things to her" retorted Harry. Since he had been around Andrew, his sharp remarks and witty comebacks had improved. The color on Remus' face and the smile on his lips disappeared so quickly that it caused Harry to fall over Tonks laughing. Tonks, whom had being using all her concentration to keep a strait face wasn't expecting Harry to fall. When she hit the floor, her resolve broke and she started to laugh hard.  
  
"I wish I had a picture of that" said Harry when he was finally able to breathe again. Remus was about to tackle Harry and start ticking him mercilessly when his ears picked up the sound of some approaching creature. Harry sensing his distress told him not to worry about it. Remus was about to question Harry when a large group of furry animals came bursting in the room. Harry kneeled down and started petting and playing with the animals while they started sniffing Tonks and Remus. Harry introduced the animals to Tonks and Remus who were incredibly surprised at Harry. Harry had named the fire lions: Kaiser, Azrial, Hecate; the griffins: Shogo, and Leto; the phoenixes: Lily, and Lotus; and his Nundu was named Opal. (I know that I kinda stole the idea from Turk's story Chaos War, but I was going to originally have the Nundu as Harry's animagus form this just seemed to work out better. Anyway, I have a picture of what I think a Nundu looks like. I will post it soon. Oh, and check out the story it's great.) Hedwig even came down from her rafter hideaway to great the guests and it was then that Harry noticed that Hedwig had gained a lot of weight. He stroked her feathers as she rubbed up against him. After a while she returned to her nest, leaving Harry with a pair of really inquisitive guests.  
  
Harry trying to postpone the inquisition for a little bit longer decided to give them a small tour while they made their way towards the kitchen. They were speechless as they walked as Harry pointed out certain rooms, and when they made it to the kitchen they were further astonished to see Dobby and Winky sitting at the table wearing clothes. They discussed light issues over dinner and then moved into the drawing room where Harry introduced them to Andrew Ashcroft and how he had come into possession of the property. Harry then used that as a bridge to bring up the topic of his training. He told them everything and Andrew told them about his perspective of Harry's progress. After Harry finished telling them about his progress it was quite late so they decided to stay over. After showing them where his room was, Harry allowed them to choose where they wanted to sleep. Before returning to his room, Harry went and made sure the wards were normal and got a book to read before returning to his room. As soon as Harry closed his door, he started stripping of his clothes and putting them in the clothes bin, he then put a waterproof charm on his book before grabbing his robe and heading for bathroom. Harry took a long relaxing soak, while he brushed up on breaking magical blocks. When he was finished soaking he dried off and went to meditate before sleeping. Like normal he heard purring coming from Opal whom was curled up at the tip of Harry's bed sleeping soundly. As Harry sunk into bed, Opal's head rose for a minute before she went back to sleep. After meditating, Harry got comfortable and went to sleep. A couple hours later, Harry heard his door creak open, and then he heard the sound of feet softly clapping against his marble floor.  
  
"Harry are you awake?"  
  
"Tonks, what's wrong?"  
  
"I couldn't get to sleep, this place is too quiet for me."  
  
"Well, you could use my snores to fall asleep" replied Harry groggily.  
  
"That's not funny Harry."  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Harry pulled the blanket away from his body and gestured for Tonks to join him. She bit her lower lip in a nervous fashion and wrung her hands together before crawling into bed next to Harry. As soon as Tonks settled in, Harry unconsciously draped an arm over her and was dead to the world seconds later. Tonks was nervous fidgety for a couple of minutes, but then she settled into Harry's embrace and allowed his shallow but constant breathing to lull her into sleep.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up at his normal time but that was the only thing that was normal. The first thing that Harry thought was that Opal had come over to wake him up. However, that thought was dashed when he felt Tonks stirring next to him. Harry's eyes shot open and he had to push Tonks hair out of his face in order to actually see her. She looked younger than she normally did. Her hair had changed from the hot pink color that she preferred to a deep violet color. Harry turned more so he could take more of her real appearance in but his motion ended up rousing Tonks from her slumber. As her eyes fluttered open, Harry found himself staring into deep dark chocolate brown eyes. When she closed her eyes in a futile attempt to get some last minute rest, Harry's body went into automatic and he found himself leaning forward and gently kissed her forehead. As Harry pulled back, Tonks eyes flew open and she just stared at Harry for a moment before he said. "Um Tonks, I'm sorry about that, but why are you in my bed?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep last night and I came in here to talk to you, but you just held the blanket open so I just got in and went to sleep. Now that I think about it, this is the best sleep that I have had in years. Thanks Harry." With that she hastily got up, grabbed her robe and made her way toward the door. As she walked away, Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from her. However, when Tonks turned and caught him staring he had the decency to blush. When he looked up, she was gone. Harry shook out the cobwebs from his mind and made his way toward the bathroom. He stopped when he heard a wolf whistle coming from the hallway. When he turned he saw Tonks walking away. Over her shoulder she said "Turnabout is fair play." Harry looked at her backside for a few minutes, then turned to get started with his day.  
  
Later when Harry was outside terraforming the landscape, Remus and Tonks came outside to watch him train. After an hour they were astonished at how much Harry had changed.  
  
"Do you think that he will ever come back to our world, Remus?"  
  
"Yes, he will come back when he believes that he is ready."  
  
"I wish he didn't have to grow up so fast. Tell me, when was the last time that you saw Harry laugh."  
  
"That's a good question; I believe that the last time that I really saw him happy was last Christmas."  
  
"That's horrible."  
  
"Why Tonks are my ears deceiving me, does little Nymphie fancy Harry?"  
  
"I don't know, and don't call me that. You know that that name drives me mad." Lupin just looked at her with a large smile on his face. Consequently, Harry chose that moment to come over and greet them, so Remus didn't get the chance to ask her anymore questions.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you both doing up so early?"  
  
"We wanted to see what you have been doing with your free time. So far I see that you have been working on your physical and magical endurance. Since when have you been able to perform wandless magic?"  
  
"Since that fight that I was supposed to have...Anyway, are you guys ready for breakfast."  
  
"You can bet your bum we are."  
  
"What is this about Harry's bum, Nymphie? Is that what you were so fascinated with while we were talking?" Tonks colored badly and started sputtering incoherent threats at Remus who was rolling around on the floor laughing.  
  
"Really Nymphie, staring were you."  
  
"Don't call me that, and I wasn't staring...I was admiring, there's a difference."  
  
"Okay, well let's continue this conversation over breakfast. I'm starving."  
  
"In fear of wasting away are you" asked Tonks.  
  
"Of course Nymphie, I am a growing boy after all."  
  
During breakfast there were several different conversations going on at one time, but overall the atmosphere was pleasant. There was a lot of teasing going on, and Harry received a spoonful of oatmeal in the face for teasing Tonks. After breakfast Harry took a quick shower and made his way to the training room for his session with Andrew. During the session Andrew made Harry perform all of the ancient magic spells that he had learned, he made Harry enchant runes (Which was incredibly hard), and how Harry was starting to elemental powers. Andrew was enthusiastic about Harry learning how to use the elements because he said that it was the driving force behind ancient magic. Aside from all the training, Andrew had taught Harry how to meditate and organize his mind. Even though his mental shields weren't especially strong, Andrew promised Harry that if he performed the exercises everyday that they would be impregnable to even the most skilled Legilimens expert. After hearing that, Harry redoubled his efforts, and meditated twice a day instead of just once. So in just two weeks, he had formed a sufficient shield to aloe himself to get a full night of uninterrupted sleep.  
  
After finishing his lesson with Andrew, he led his awestruck friends back to the kitchen for lunch. However, the discussion was as cordial as they were over breakfast. Harry waited for them to finish their meals before asking the question that had been on his mind the entire day.  
  
"Will you guys help me break the seals on my magic? I can and will be doing all the hard work, but I need you to make sure that nothing bad happens."  
  
"Sure Harry. I'm just happy that I can help you with something. You are starting to surpass me in magical ability. Soon I will have to enroll here under your tutelage." Tonks laughed and add "I know what you mean Remus, the only thing that I can do is change how I look. I'm almost no help in a duel."  
  
"Will you two quit it already, I'm not buying it. Remus is one of the best teachers that I have ever had. Whether it be defense or pranks, you're still talented. As for you Tonks, you're an Auror. That means that you are good at DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions, which I am horrible at. Furthermore, you can change your appearance, not that you need to, but you have other qualities. As I said in my letter, I want to get to know you both better but for now just take my word for it."  
  
"When did you become so wise?"  
  
"I don't know...I think it has to do with all the time that I have had lately. I finally had enough time to put all my thoughts in order."  
  
"Harry when this is over, we have another matter to discuss that has been totally overlooked with everything that has been going on." Harry looked at his friend dreading the news that he was going to hear.  
  
"Don't fret Harry; it's not that type of news. In fact, I believe that you will be pleasantly surprised by it."  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I would like to thank everyone who commented about my story. I hope that you continue to read and like the story. Some of the reviews that I got caused me to have a big head for a little while, but mostly the reviews made me want to think up even greater ideas. I thank you all.  
  
Next Chapter: Ron's Training, Harry breaking the seals, September 1st, and a return to Grimmaud Place.  
  
Till Then  
  
Kakole 


	4. Wands Out You Reckon

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended  
  
I only own the plot and some characters; I don't own Harry and co.  
  
HP and the Days of Forgotten Innocence  
  
Chapter Four: 'Wands Out Do You Reckon'  
  
Harry nodded to Lupin and turned to look at Tonks as he turned and prepared to walk to the middle of the training room. Harry felt trepidation with each passing step that he took, but he knew that he had to undergo this process in order to grow. Once Harry made it to the center of the room, he looked around the room, at his comrades and then took up a lotus position. Even though Harry realized that he might need it later, Harry knew that it would be better if he started the process without his staff, so he gently placed it on the floor beside him. Harry could tell that his friends were nervous by the looks on their faces so he gave them one of his patented lop sided grins before he closed his eyes. Harry started the process by clearing his mind of all the superficial thoughts, and then started looking for his magical core.  
  
After a few minutes, Harry was able to find it with relative ease. Harry instinctively knew where it was from his previous meditative attempts but this time instead of just observing it, he submerged himself within it. The first thing that he noticed was the warmth and comfort that he felt. Harry could only describe the experience as returning home after a long journey. He could feel the residue of all his usage of his old wand and all his experiences with accidental magic. Somehow being in his magical core gave him a greater knowledge of how magic really worked and all the magical theory that he had been going over for the previous weeks started to ingrain itself in his very core.  
  
Harry reveled in the feeling of enlightenment for a short period of time, but he knew that he had a purpose, so he started looking for the magical seals. After coming up blank, Harry shifted tactics and started looking for any forms of external manipulation of his core. After an undeterminable period of time, he found the first block that he had already broken. It seemed that this particular block was partially blocking his ability to rapidly acquire knowledge. Harry mentally cursed at Dumbledore because he realized had this block been placed, he would have had a photographic memory.  
  
From what Harry could see of the residue of the block, he could see that Dumbledore used runic or ancient magic to seal away his power and talent. Harry tried to physically or ethereally chip away at the block, but he had little success. Harry was frustrated, but he figured that he could undo anything that Dumbledore had done so he steeled his resolve and started to analyze the block. During this time he poked and prodded the door and the runes started to shine brightly. This inadvertently gave Harry an idea. For a long period of time Harry studied the rune until he could understand it.  
  
Once he understood it, he started coming up with possible runic counters to the magic. After a lot of time and a greater amount of effort, Harry was able to break the seal by superimposing a rune on top of the existing one and charging it with more power than the one that was already there. Once he was finished the rest of the door started to crumble away and Harry felt enlightened. For the first time in his life, Harry thirsted for knowledge like it was gold. He truly knew how Hermione felt when she learned a new piece of information. Harry quickly reviewed his knowledge of runic magic and ancient magic as he went in search of his second block.  
  
After a long period of time, Harry followed his magical signatures away from their connection in his mind and followed it back to his core. He renewed his search for tampering and virtually hit the jackpot when he followed a magical pathway that seemed to travel down to his very soul. Within the corridor, Harry saw a chamber that had several doors. One that was open had his current spell knowledge or experience for a better term. Another door had his flying experience. One of the doors that intrigued him was the one that was partially open. From what Harry could hear, there seemed to be several animal noises coming from behind the door. From his reading, Harry guessed that this was the door that he would have to open and explore in order to find out his Animagus form. Even though Harry was eager to learn what his form was, he knew that it would have to wait for a later date. Harry continued along the pathway until he came to a circular room. Within the room were five medium sized doors and one door that was huge. Instinctively, Harry knew that this was the room that held his powers and other unique abilities. Harry knew that he probably wouldn't be able to break all the seals in one sitting because the doors were secured tighter than Azkaban.  
  
After much internal debate, Harry decided to start with his repressed power because he figured that once it had been freed; it could potentially help him break the other blocks. As Harry stood in front of the mammoth door, he admired Dumbledore's handiwork. If the runic enchantments on the doors weren't daunting enough, all of these doors had the equivalent of chains and locks draped all across them. As Harry started to walk or ethereally mist toward the door, he received a funny sensation. Harry instantly knew that Dumbledore had meticulously placed an internal aversion charm around the door that would repel any wizard trying to remove the seals except himself. Even though Harry was thoroughly pissed at the aged wizard, he couldn't help but respect his ruthlessness and craftiness. While he was trying to find a way to bypass the spell, he wondered if Professor Dumbledore had been in Slytherin during his time as a student.  
  
After a long period of time with no results, Harry was slightly put off, but he realized that he would need help with breaking the seal around his magic. Depressed, but ever determined, Harry turned toward the closest of the five medium sized doors and flung himself at it. Harry sensed that their were no booby traps, so he started tearing at the locks with a vengeance. After several minutes, all the locks had been torn from the door and he was able to look on a complete door that hadn't been marred by chains. The door itself was one huge runic enchantment. The power behind the enchantments had dulled over time, but they (being the enchantments) had started to siphon energy from Harry to sustain themselves. Harry again smiled at the deviousness behind Dumbledore's work. Harry broke himself from his thoughts and started to decipher the meaning behind the runes. From everything that Harry could gather, this particular seal blocked a portion of Harry's power and an ability to do something with animals. Harry was immediately anxious to break this barrier thinking that it had something to do with his Animagus training.  
  
Harry started tracing runic counters to the ones that were on the door. As he would try different combinations, the runes in question would glow on the door. Painstakingly, Harry was able to work through the symbols until the last one was gone. As soon as it disappeared, Harry could feel the energy loss start to have an affect on him.  
  
Harry was about to return to his consciousness and rest when he felt some energy hit him. As he focused on the door, he noticed that it was opening into another magical pathway. As he looked at the door, he felt knowledge come to him. Harry was now able to understand his affinity to his furry friends. The particular pathway that he had just unlocked was the one that had sealed away his ability to converse with animals and learn and speak different languages. Although Harry was a little upset that he hadn't discovered his Animagus ability, he was willing to accept any talent that he had.  
  
By now Harry was starting to get tired, so he decided to at least destroy all the chains around the doors. He figured that by getting rid of the chains, he would be able to examine each door to understand the runes and the ability behind the door. By the time that Harry was finished, he was exhausted but really pleased with his accomplishment. He now knew that the remaining doors held small portions of power and four elemental gifts. He wasn't quite sure what they all were, but he knew that one of them was the symbol for fire, and so he decided that he would start with that one first. A lot of the symbols were the same as the ones one the second door that he had unlocked, so he made quick work of the majority of the incantations.  
  
As soon as Harry had finished with the last rune, he felt a burst of energy hit him; however, beyond that Harry felt a strange sensation pass through him. It reminded him of the calming sensation that he felt whenever Fawkes was around, but it also felt like the searing sensation that lava would have. Harry was intrigued by it because it had duality within itself. Harry knew that he didn't have time to spare, so he quickly started working one the next closest door.  
  
This door was easy to unlock, because it had the least amount of enchantments. From what Harry could gather or feel, he knew that the enchantment was weaker because his control over the element was weaker. Consequently, Harry noticed that this was the door for water. Once Harry had finished breaking the seal, he felt a refreshing cool sensation come over him. Unlike fire, there was no duality as well as the fact that water was constant yet unyielding instead of changing depending on circumstances.  
  
By now, Harry was ready to retire for the evening. So, he followed the pathway back through the maze until he was at the reservoir containing his core of magic. He noticed that it was a little bigger than when he had initially arrived but he didn't waste time admiring it. Instead, he forced his conscious mind to take over. As Harry opened his eyes, he saw that the sun had gone down completely meaning that he had been in a trance for over 12 hours, the next thing he noticed was sweat that was coming off his body like water. As Harry looked around, he could see scorch marks in the ground. The radius of the flames had been two feet. As Harry looked up, he could see Tonks and Remus starring at him as if he had another head.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I was only able to fully open four of the seven gates."  
  
The two still didn't say anything, so Harry started to stand up but fell back down as his muscles protested. Tonks was the first one to come back to reality. When she comprehended that Harry was awake again, she launched herself at him at full tilt. However, things didn't work out as she planned because when she got within four feet of him, she tripped and went flying into him. Harry was able to use his seeker skills and new strength to catch her but they ended up in a very compromising arrangement. Remus gave a great big belly laugh when he saw how they ended up.  
  
"Is there something you forgot to tell me Tonks?" Tonks just gave him a death glare and continued to hug Harry whom was beneath her sprawled out across the floor.  
  
"Are you okay? Are you hurting anywhere? What happened, one minute you're fine and the next minute your on fire, then water comes from nowhere. You have to explain th..." Harry cut her off by placing a finger to her lips. When he took in her appearance he could understand her barrage of questions. Her facial expressions were frantic and he could see that she had been crying because of the tear trails that were still on her face not to mention her bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Shh, shh...I'm alright. I'm fine really, just a little tired and hungry." Harry didn't have to say anything else; Tonks just seemed to go into auto drive. She jumped up, whipped out her wand and cast a levitation charm on Harry. As she was walking toward the door, Remus tried to fall into step with her only to be told that he could see Harry the following morning if he was fully rested. Remus tried to argue with the Auror, but when he looked into her eyes he quickly bid Harry a goodnight and started off in the other direction. While she was walking, she called the house elves and told them to prepare a plate of food that was to be brought up to his room, and when Harry asked for a book on ancient runes, she sent Winky off on a book hunt.  
  
As they finally made it to Harry's room, Tonks took off the levitation charm and started to strip off Harry's damp clothing. Harry protested, but she put a silencing charm on him and continued undressing him. When he was finally starkers, she admired his physique and package for a minute while Harry feebly tried to cover himself and inch away from her. After Tonks got fed up with his actions, she put a body bind on him and levitated him into the pool sized tub before turning on the tap. Tonks quickly disrobed and jumped into the tub. For a minute, she messed around with the shampoo and bubble bath dispensers until she had a scent that she was satisfied with. Before putting away her wand, she cast a silencing charm on Harry and took off the full body bind. By now Harry figured that she would either bind or stun him if he tried to cover himself or run, so he just sat there relaxing his aching muscles in the tepid water.  
  
Harry closed his eyes to relax but they sprung open when he felt a sponge come in contact with his skin. He looked at Tonks, who was sitting next to him looking for permission in his eyes. Harry starred at her for a minute and then nodded his head. Tonks then proceeded to wash him thoroughly. She started out by lathering his hair and scrubbing it while massaging his scalp at the same time. By the time Tonks was finished, Harry was tingling all over and extremely aroused.  
  
However, he came back to his senses when Tonks pushed him away so she could wash herself.  
  
Harry seized the opportunity to snatch the sponge from her hand while dunking her head under the water. When she re-emerged from the water, she was about to say something when she noticed Harry already measuring out a healthy amount of shampoo. Harry approached her and forced her to sit down while he started to lather her hair. Harry took his time and gently but methodically and meticulously cleaned her body while tickling and massaging her. While he was cleaning her, he memorized her sensitive and ticklish areas. Once he was satisfied that she was clean, he pulled her into a sitting position next to him, and they just sat there relaxing in tepid water.  
  
After about 45 minutes, the water was starting to get cold so Harry carefully levitated the sleeping woman out of the shower. He cast a drying charm on her and led her elevated body over toward his cabinet. He quickly put on some silk boxers and a cotton shirt, and tenderly dressed Tonks in the same before leading her to his bed. Harry pulled back the sheets and got in while pulling her close to himself. After tucking them both in, Harry wrapped his arms around her middle and snuggled up into the nape of her neck. Before falling asleep he whispered "goodnight Tonks" before kissing the nape of her neck and falling asleep. Once his breathing had evened out and become regular and shallow, Tonks opened her eyes and smiled before falling asleep herself.  
  
During the course of the night, Harry slept fitfully at some points of the night, during those points in the night; Harry got glimpses into Death Eater meetings and private meetings between Voldermort, Bellatrix, Avery, and Wormtail.  
  
"Have any of you found out any information about Potter yet?"  
  
Avery stepped forward and knelt before saying "Severus reported that the boy was in Diagon Alley today. He was seen by several people at a Robes shop. Severus also said that the boy no longer carries a wand, but a staff." Voldermort rounded on the prostrated man.  
  
"Why wasn't I told this before, I have been feeling different things from the boy all summer. He is getting stronger. We must find him before he goes back to Hogwarts." Voldermort started pacing around his throne room and whenever he got angry, he would curse the closest person to him.  
  
"What of our raid on Azkaban?"  
  
"All the plans have been set for the next full moon master" whispered Wormtail. Voldermort nodded but continued to pace around. After a while, Voldermort told Avery to leave and spent several minutes glaring at the two remaining people.  
  
"I need a way to draw the boy away from that old muggle loving fool. Bella, you will commence with the surveillance we discussed and report to me when you know their entire schedule. Wormtail, do you have the list of names from the Ministry?"  
  
"Yes my lord." The hunched over wretch crawled toward his master while taking a list out of his robes. After giving the list to Voldermort, Wormtail kissed the hem of his robes and crawled back to his previous position.  
  
"Where have I heard the second Weasley name from?"  
  
"I believe that she was the girl who had your enchanted diary, my lord."  
  
"Really...I believe that I will be able to use this tidbit of information. Wormtail, I want you to..." However, Harry never got to hear the rest of the sentence because he was roused by Tonks. As he opened his eyes, he could feel a cool compress being placed against his forehead. When he was able to take in his position, he noticed that he was still in his bed, but his head was now resting in Tonks lap, and she was soothingly running her hand through his hair while applying the cold compress with the other hand.  
  
"I've never seen anyone sleep that fitfully, were you having a vision of Voldermort?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry nodded and started telling her everything he remembered from the dream. For some strange reason, Harry found that he could open up to the young Auror. Soon after he was finished recounting his tale, Tonks laid back down to prepare to sleep; however, this time she was facing Harry. For a long time, the two just looked into the others eyes examining the emotions that were portrayed by the others eyes, but then Harry found himself leaning forward. His hand moved on their own accord until they were cupping her cheeks and he continued to lean closer still until their lips met. Both sets of eyes remained locked on the other person until their was an unspoken agreement between the two. Harry wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her into him. For a second Tonks was surprised to feel his arousal pressing against her stomach, but quickly pushed away the thought and enjoyed the kiss and the sensations that he was bringing her by running his hands lightly across her back and arse. They continued to kiss for some time, but eventually they both fell asleep peacefully.  
  
The next morning, Tonks woke up first, instead of moving, she just took in Harry's features while he slept. She noticed that his hair had grown over the last month so that now it framed his face when not tied back, she noticed that the bridge of his nose still had small indentations in it from when he wore glasses. However, the most profound difference could be found in his facial expressions. Tonks noticed that whenever Harry was awake, he always wore a scowl or a look of intense concentration; but now, Harry looked like he was truly at peace with himself, and the boy behind the image shone through. The other thing that Tonks noticed was the erection poking her in the stomach. Tonks knew that she probably shouldn't heed her thoughts, but she did, she leaned forward while lifting her top leg until his erection was secured within the crevice between her legs. Harry let out a low moan, rocked a little bit, then relaxed back into his dream.  
  
The next morning the couple was awoken by knocking on the door, but before they could comment Remus burst through the door with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"How are our resident lovebirds doing?"  
  
"Remus, acting out are we? How would you like to wake up married to Hestia? My connections and Firewhiskey soup are a lovely combination." Lupin blanched at his companions.  
  
"All right, all right. Enough with the threats. How are you doing this morning, all smiles I'll bet."  
  
"Threats...You offend me Lupin, that was a promise. Anyway, nothing happened. Harry had a vision last night, and I was here to help him through it." After Tonks had said that, all the humor left the conversation.  
  
"I thought that your Occlumency was improving?"  
  
"It has, but I was a little too tired to meditate last night."  
  
"So, what did you see?" Harry didn't answer, instead he passed Remus the parchment with all the details.  
  
"We have to inform Albus and the Weasleys"  
  
"Be my guest" replied Harry in an icy tone.  
  
"Harry this is for the greater good. The Order needs to be alerted of the raid. We can also have Severus look into the surveillance that Voldermort is looking into." Harry sighed, but he knew that they were right.  
  
"Well, let's go and get this over with. I want to get out of there as soon as possible." The two could tell that he was weary, so they just started to get ready before Harry could change his mind. After having a leisure breakfast, the three headed for the fireplace. With three quick green flame explosions, the three were in the front room of Grimmaud Place trying to silence the portrait of Mrs. Black. Within mere moments, the entire Order was present with their wands drawn looking at the three unexpected guests.  
  
"So the prodigal son has returned to us" sneered Professor Snape.  
  
"Not really Snivellus, I'm just here to see my friends and relay a message."  
  
"What makes you think we will let you leave?"  
  
"Well, considering the fact that you cannot beat me in a duel or subdue me pretty much assures that I will be leaving under my own volition."  
  
"Still the cocky one, really Potter you amaze me. I don't believe that you have gotten this far with your meager talents. Even Mr. Weasley is more skilled and powerful than you." Harry took a couple steps away from his companions and held up his hand and allowed a fireball to form in his palm. Seconds passed and the ball started to grow at an astronomical rate. Within ten seconds, it went from being the size of a peanut to being the size of a Qudditch hoop. Several of the members took several steps back feeling the extreme heat that was coming from the ball. Harry took a step forward getting closer and closer to the Potions Master.  
  
"Well, if Dumbledore hadn't put a block in my head restricting my photographic memory, I could have been smarter than you as a mere firstie. Did he also inform you that I am an elemental with the power to control several elements? No...I thought that you were in his inner circle... Too Bad. Anyway, let me get rid of that portrait. It almost annoys me more than you."  
  
With that, Harry spun around and launched the fireball at the portrait. Mrs. Black aware of the confrontation going on around her, watched in horror as the huge bluish white flame came hurtling toward her. She tried to scream but the words didn't come out. Within seconds, all that was left was ash and a huge crater in the wall. Dripping into the ash was what looked like molten rock lava. As Harry turned back to look at the assembled group of Order members present, with mirth he cast a small wandless charm that caused Snape to actually wet his pants. When he whispered this into Remus and Tonks ears, they burst out in laughter. When the Order members inquired as to what was so funny, Harry pointed at the puddle on the ground and said  
  
"Before you threaten me again, I suggest you go change your trousers and clean up the mess." Snape' face colored and he drew his wand and pointed it directly at Harry's chest. "What are you trying to do Severus, shorten your life expectancy. Put that thing away before I end your life for your incompetence." Snape kept his position but looked on as Harry put the tip of his finger at the tip of Snape's wand. "I warned you" with that, a flame came from the tip of Harry fingertip and engulfed the first four inches of Snape' wand. While Snape was focused on putting out the fire, Harry drew back his arm and belted Snape in the jaw, knocking him out. When Snape fell, Harry commented about him falling in his own puddle and started laughing.  
  
However, the humorous moment didn't last long because Professor Dumbledore came through the fireplace with Harry' wand already aimed. Harry immediately went on the defensive by summoning his most powerful shield wandlessly, clutching his staff in his right hand, and conjuring a fireball in his left. Everyone looked strained at the moment, not knowing what to do in the presence of two out of the three strongest Wizards in the world about to battle. Dumbledore, trying to end the duel quickly, apparated to the position where Harry had just been only to find that he wasn't there anymore.  
  
"I see that you have indeed learned a great deal over the last couple of weeks." With that the old man muttered a tracking spell only to have it repelled by Harry. He shot a quick stunner only to have a fireball thrown at him. Harry conjured a wall of fire between himself and Dumbledore and started to focus on his water element. He was deeply focused by the time that Dumbledore finally got rid of the firewall. When Harry opened his eyes, Dumbledore noticed that they were a sky blue color. Harry held up his hand and traced a runic symbol in the air. It was an understatement to say that Dumbledore was startled when he felt the energy come from Harry. He was also shocked that Harry was using magic that had been considered extinct for nearly 700 years. Before he could apparate away, he felt his body seize up. Dumbledore tried to conjure a magical reflector but an extreme sense of dehydration caused him to fall over.  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyes and appraised his former protégé, Harry had a look of deep concentration on his face and several beads of sweat were rolling down his forehead. After a solid minute, Dumbledore was able o regain his footing, the uneasy feeling was just a memory.  
  
"What exactly did you do to me?"  
  
"My wand." Harry held out his hand, palm out ready to send his next attack at a moments notice. Dumbledore tried to subtly read Harry' thoughts, but ran into a brick wall. Harry' eyebrow raised at his former idol.  
  
"That won't work. Now, I requested something from you."  
  
Dumbledore let out a deep sigh when he felt his body seize up again. He handed the youth the wand, and as Harry looked at it, he could see all the minute carvings that were etched in his once trusty holly wand. Harry quickly snapped the wand in half startling everyone that was present. He then carefully took out the phoenix core and held it up to his staff. For a long time, nothing happened, but then the feather started glowing, and suddenly Fawkes appeared.  
  
The majestic bird settled on Dumbledore's shoulder before trilling indignantly 'The boy should treat my feathers better, I swear it felt like he was plucking another feather' Harry looked at the bird before responding. "Sorry Fawkes, I didn't mean to cause you any harm." The bird as well as everyone else in the room was staring at Harry. 'You can speak'  
  
"Yes, it was one of the blocks that Dumbledore placed on me."  
  
'I see' However, while Harry was talking to Fawkes, Dumbledore silently drew his wand and closed off the floo exit. He then proceeded to place anti- apparition wards around the house. Harry only noticed what was going on when he felt Dumbledore charging his energy in an attempt to block his magic. Harry could practically feel the oppressive magic mist toward him.  
  
Harry quickly drew his staff in front of himself and started chanting. Soon the aura' of both men were easily visible. Harry started creating ever protective rune he knew, and simultaneously started casting ancient magic barrier. Even though he was in deep concentration, he could hear screams coming from Order member and his friends to stop the fight. When Harry had exhausted that avenue, he started producing a fire barrier while trying to concentrate on dehydrating Dumbledore. Once he got a good lock on Dumbledore' magical signature, he dropped the mans water level from 70% to 50% quickly. Dumbledore sagged but continued chanting.  
  
Fawkes sensing his masters distress started to shed tears onto Dumbledore's shoulder. Harry seeing this summoned his own phoenix friends. Everyone was shocked into submission when the fight started but they started cheering for Dumbledore when Fawkes got involved. However, they got really quiet when two unfamiliar phoenixes appeared on Harry' shoulders and engaged Fawkes in a spectacular aerial battle. Even though the the battle was uneven, it was an even battle because Fawkes had years of experience that Harry' phoenixes didn't. However, the scale was starting to tip in Dumbledore's favor when Simon appeared and started shooting curses at Harry's shields. Harry screamed but kept his determination. Harry yelled out Dobby name. Harry still concentrating on his shields and Dumbledore's signature started requesting that Dobby bring Opal and Leto.  
  
The scene changed drastically when the Nundu and Griffin arrived and could sense their master's distress. Leto took to the air to help his avian friends against the wily old phoenix, while Opal started to stalk the startled and scared Order members. From the corner of his eye, Harry saw that some of the Order members were restraining Remus, Tonks and Hermione. He quickly put those thoughts out of his mind and again focused on Dumbledore. He sent tendrils of fire at the aged wizard's wand, while he separately started to drop his water pressure drastically. Dumbledore not prepared for the double attack started to show his waning power.  
  
All across the room there were several battles going on. In the air, Harry could see Fawkes being triple teamed. When he crash landed, Harry's phoenixes started to dive into the aged bird and attack his wings and neck while Leto flew over and started circling Harry.  
  
Several of the Order members were mortified at the brutality of the battle started to draw their wands to try to protect their mascot. The phoenixes dodged the attacks, but Harry started to get really pissed. He saw that Opal was holding her own against a transformed Lion. Harry again refocused on Dumbledore and took his water level to 30 percent. Harry could visibly see the changes on his former Headmasters face. The skin on his face started to take on a stretched leathery appearance and his posture started to slouch. In addition to that his face became more wrinkly, and the skin near is eyes and jaw started to hang limply. Harry, seeing that if he pushed any further, that the Headmaster would die shouted "I don't want to kill you. I only came here to talk and warn you of a vision I had."  
  
From behind Harry, he heard a pained whimper. He turned around only to see Simon's claw come down across Opal side. Harry was outraged because he knew that Opal had given up the fight when Harry made his announcement. Anger started to course through Harry's veins, and his aura started to grow. Dumbledore was starting to fear for his grandson, so he abandoned his chanting and started throwing the most powerful spells that he could. The spells instead of having a positive affect on Harry's shields was startled when they started to circle around Harry. Dumbledore shot off a couple more spells only to see them strengthened, speeding up and redirected until they were hurtling toward Simon, who's Animagus form was standing over Opal.  
  
The lion was hit with at least six mage level spells before he was blasted into another room. Dumbledore abandoned his offensive tactics and hobbled over to his battered and bloody phoenix. Over Fawkes was a snarling griffin. Harry motioned for the griffin to leave Fawkes alone, and the griffin bounded over to Opals side. Leto started licking to wounds that Opal had gotten until Lotus landed over Opal and started to cry into the wounds. Lily landed over Fawkes and started crying a generous amount of tears into the aged bird. It took a couple of minutes, but Fawkes body started to reform itself.  
  
Harry whom hadn't moved since the end of the melee, started walking toward the aged bird and Lily. "Thanks Lily, its not Fawkes fault that Dumbledore is an asshole." The aged bird looked into Harry' soul and gave a slow nod. After the inspection, the phoenix took to the air and went to heal its master. Harry started walking toward Opal, and when he reached her, he knelt by her and started whispering soothing words into the felines ears while stroking her coat and wandlessly casting several cleaning spells. When everything was said and done, Harry sent Lily, Leto, and Dobby back to the manor. Opal refused to leave Harry's side and growled at the Order members who were still in the room. Harry looked around and saw Remus and Tonks in full body binds and Hermione in a pile on the ground crying. Harry sent the countercurses toward Remus and Tonks and said "Whose great idea was it to come here?"  
  
The two weren't able to answer because Hermione tackled the tired Harry, and the doors of Grimmaud Place banged open for Madame Pomphrey and Professor McGonagall. They took in the battlefield and Madame Pomphrey rushed in the direction of the headmaster and his grandson while the professor headed toward her two students.  
  
"This is an outrage, what happened here?"  
  
Harry hugged the weeping girl to him tighter and answered. "Dumbledore tried to bind my magic again, he sealed off the floo and cast an anti- apparitition jinx on the house so I couldn't escape. I had no other option other than defend myself of become a muggle."  
  
McGonagall was about to ask another question when Madame Pomphrey came in and nearly assaulted Harry. "What have you done to the Professor? His body is resisting my magic and Fawkes has no more tears to shed." Harry gently picked up Hermione and deposited her crying form in Tonks open arms. He then followed the healer out of the room, followed by his former head of house. In the other room, they found an unconscious Simon Prewitt, an unkempt Severus Snape, and a saggy skinned Dumbledore.  
  
"My God, what have you done to him Potter?" Harry ignored her and walked toward his former idol.  
  
"I will only heal you if you leave me alone. By that, I mean no attempts to capture or bind my magic. I mean that you will stop hunting me." Harry paused and allowed the information to sink in for the Headmaster.  
  
"I request that you allow all of my friends to come to my place to learn especially Ginny. She has to learn Occlumency very soon or her life will be in danger." Dumbledore's head raised as much as it could in its weakened state.  
  
"What is this danger you speak of?"  
  
"Well, if you hadn't attacked, you would have found my reason for being here is that I had a vision...Not to mention the fact that this is my house or the fact that I have an issue with you giving my battle robes to someone else." As he was speaking both women could see his eyes glistening dangerously.  
  
"What is he speaking about Albus?"  
  
"That isn't the discussion for the moment, do you agree or not?"  
  
"Still ready to turn a blind eye on your own injustices...Well, that's no matter for me. Do you agree to the term?" The aged wizard nodded, so Harry focused and started to restore the old man' vitality. Harry was so focused that he didn't hear the gasps of surprise that he was receiving from the healer and teacher.  
  
When he was finished, Dumbledore looked the same but tired. "You have improved greatly, how is such a thing possible?"  
  
"Well, you would have seen this side of me earlier, if you hadn't placed a block in my mind denying me a photographic memory that was mine by genetics. You had no right to do the things that you did, and I know that my parents didn't know because why would any parent want to limit their child like that." Madam Pomphrey looked scandalized,  
  
"Do you have any proof Mr. Potter?"  
  
"I don't need proof, but if you took a reading of y brain pattern now, they would be drastically different then when I was in your care at the end of last year I suppose. Dumbledore knows what he did...Do you know that I could have had you arrested for the things that you have done to me?" Madame McGonagall stared between Harry and Dumbledore wondering if Harry had been lying. Protocol took over "Mr. Potter, you should address the Headmaster as Professor or Headmaster."  
  
"That would only apply if I hold any respect for the man or if I was a student. Both of which, I am neither." Dumbledore's head raised  
  
"You don't plan on returning to school...What would you do? How would you become an Auror? How would you support yourself?"  
  
"It would give me more time to master my chosen paths in magic. I believe that I have improved greatly during this past month, imagine what I can accomplish with several months...Also, I am one of the wealthiest Wizards in the world with a lot of investments in profitable companies. Do I really need a job, furthermore, do I need a degree or certificate that I won't use. With my newly rediscovered ability to retain information, I could pass my NEWTS by the start of term if I wanted to, so what's the point?"  
  
"What about your friends and responsibilities?"  
  
"Don't talk to me of friends old man, I only have a few but I would gladly extend an invitation to come and learn with me. What other responsibilities are you discussing?"  
  
"Quidditch, and The DA."  
  
"From what I know, my lifetime ban is still pending, and if anything I would continue to teach the DA on weekends."  
  
"Harry, you aren't safe outside of Hogwarts, you must return."  
  
"I must do no such thing. If you weren't able to find me, what makes you think that Voldermort would be able to? Furthermore, the wards at my home are stronger than the ones at Hogwarts." The adults were speechless.  
  
"Look, I thank you for your concern, but I will not return to Hogwarts."  
  
"You're parents would have wanted you to graduate from Hogwarts and become a productive, responsible adult."  
  
"Never speak about my parents in front of me. You of all people have no right to mention them after everything that you have done to me."  
  
Harry spun to leave the room despite the protests of the adults. Opal looked at the people her master was annoyed with for a prolonged period of time, growled, and stalked out of the room in Harry' direction. Harry had made his way into his old room. The room now only had one bed and the walls were painted bright orange with Chudley Cannon posters adorned all over the walls and ceiling. Harry was somewhat repulsed that Ron would actually change a room in his house without permission, but he figured that since he hadn't been there, that there wasn't that much of a problem. Opal, whom had still been following him around entered the room and started whining because the colors were too bright for her tastes. Harry chuckled and whispered "I agree with you" while stroking the backs of the Nundu' ears.  
  
Harry was brought out of his daze by the laughing that was coming from the hallway, but when he turned he was met by an emotional Tonks and Hermione. They both helped the other tackle Harry to the ground. Opal quickly moved out of the way while the two young women tickled Harry relentlessly. After a while, Harry was able to break their hold and gasp out his question. "I give, I give...What did I do?"  
  
"If I remember correctly, I remember someone saying that I was overbearing and that I get a maniacal gleam in my eyes anytime I see a new book." Harry laughed and replied  
  
"So you recall that do you?"  
  
They all had a great laugh and Harry told her how happy he was to see her. During that time, they had left Ron's room and ended up in Hermione's room on one a comfortable couch. Somehow Harry ended up being seated between the two lovely ladies with a curled up Opal resting in his lap. Over the next hour, Harry filled Hermione into what had been going on in his life, only stopping when Tonks had something to add. In total, she was greatly pleased that Harry had finally taken an active role in his education and had finally started to like learning, although she did have a few arguments for him when he said that he wouldn't return to Hogwarts.  
  
When the conversation started to turn to runes, Harry felt Tonks slouch into him. When he looked at her, he only then realized that she was asleep. Harry then put the sleeping Opal into Hermione's lap, stood up, and gently carried Tonks to Hermione's comfortable bed. After tucking her in, he returned to his position on the couch and took Opal from Hermione.  
  
"You like her a lot don't you?"  
  
"Tonks...Well...I haven't really considered my feelings...um..." Hermione looked at her friend with a look that he couldn't quite place.  
  
"It's okay Harry, I won't tell her. I'm just happy that at least one of us has found some happiness." After saying that the smile left her face and she sunk further into the couch while resting her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong? Has Ron done something to upset you?"  
  
"No, not directly...It's just that he's changed so much over the course of the summer, and after what I learned about him, he has become colder. All he does when not working for Fred and George is sleep, eat, and train. Every time I try to talk to him, he makes some excuse to leave the room. I just don't know what to do."  
  
"I can't really give you advice in the relationship department, but if you aren't happy, then end the relationship."  
  
"If I end the relationship, things will be awkward between us for the entire school year."  
  
"Hermione, I told you before that I would do anything to help you. You believe me don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do. There have been times when you have had to deal with things on your own, but I have never doubted your loyalty."  
  
Harry smiled at her and pulled her into a tight hug. He tried to or aimed to kiss her on her cheek but she turned her head and he kissed her on the lips. The first thing Harry noticed was softness of her lips. The next thing was the soft tongue that was licking his lips. Harry opened his mouth to allow her admittance and she responded by deepening the kiss. After a couple of minutes, the kiss ended and Hermione's face took on a nice flushed color.  
  
"Why do you have to be a great kisser?" Hermione said as she crawled into Harry's lap, which had just been abandoned by Opal.  
  
"I could ask you the same question." Harry grinned but his face sobered at the look on Hermione's face. "What's wrong?" Harry asked while stroking her cheek with his finger.  
  
"Harry can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure...what's on your mind?"  
  
"How do you feel about me? Do you think I'm ugly? Do you think I'm too bossy?" Harry held up his hand and placed one finger at her lips.  
  
"I don't know where all this is coming from, but I will answer your questions as best I can. Okay, I don't know how I should feel about you but I don't think it's what regular best friends feel. I know for a fact that I would give up this war and become a hermit if anything ever happened to you and Tonks. I don't know if I should be telling you this, but I think you look smashing. You're loyal, kind, smart, and your beautiful and have great legs and a nice healthy tush. You have a certain quality about you that I find irresistible, and where you are somewhat bossy I know that you only boss us around because you care."  
  
While he was speaking, Harry had his eyes closed, but he opened them when he felt butterfly kisses on his neck. Hermione' eyes were shining with unshed tears. Harry again cupped her cheeks between his palms and flicked away her tears with his thumbs.  
  
"Harry...I don't like who I am right now. I feel...empty inside. Sure, I still love to learn new things, but I can feel something missing. I don't know what to do." Harry pulled her into his chest even tighter and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"I don't have all the answers Hermione, but know that I will always be there for you. You will never go without while I live and I would gladly die so you could live." She looked into his eyes for a long time before resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. Harry held Hermione like that until she started to drift off to sleep. From the corner of his eye, Harry spotted motion coming from across the room, and when he looked up he saw a teary eyed Tonks. Harry picked up the unaware Hermione and carried her toward the bed. When he got the bed, he gently placed Hermione between the sheets that Tonks was holding open for her. When Hermione was tucked in, Harry leaned over and whispered into her ear. "How much of that did you hear?"  
  
"Just about everything. What you did for her was intense, she really needed you."  
  
"I just told her how I really felt. I have this connection with her that I don't think that I could live without. It's sort of like the one that we have." Tonks gave him a penetrating stare.  
  
"What 'one' are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't think that I could put it into words, but I feel warm and affectionate whenever either of you are around. I mean... when we were taking a bath together, it felt right, and when I woke up with you in my arms, I knew that I wanted to wake up like that everyday." Tonks was speechless for a while, and when she spoke it was with a small cracking voice. "Nobody has ever said anything like that to me before...I don't know what to say." She got up and started walking toward the door and said "I have to think about this" without even turning to look at Harry. Harry looked down at Hermione, he marveled at her angelic appearance while sleeping and lent down and place a kiss on her lips before leaving the room.  
  
When Harry was in the hallway, he remembered the jewelry that he had bought for his friends. He was somewhat happy that he hadn't given it to them yet because he knew of some protective magic that he wanted to put on them before giving them to his friends. As he continued through the halls, he heard a lot of commotion coming from the first floor but Harry knew that if he wanted to get home, he would have to pass by whatever meeting was taking place. As he pushed open the doors, he was met by cold stares. As he looked around, he noticed that he had walked directly into the middle of a meeting for Dumbledore's faction. There was a small minority from the other faction present and they all waved to Harry. However, the major reaction was wands being drawn.  
  
"What are you still doing here, I thought you left because you felt you were too good for us. If so, why are you degrading yourself by being in our presence?"  
  
"Hey Ron, still as sharp witted and smart as always I see."  
  
"Why you little..." but he was cut off by Harry. "Hush up Ron before I forcefully take back the battle robes that Dumbledore nicked." Ron stood and started to draw his wand, but Harry just stretched out his hand and Ron's wand went flying into his outstretched hand. When the wand was firmly in his grasp, he looked Ron directly into the eyes and said "We are on two totally different leagues. Now that I know that you aren't my friend, I would suggest that you steer clear of me." After saying that, he wandlessly and wordlessly banished Ron's wand back into his robes. He looked around the room and noticed that his staff was on the table that they were sitting at. He again lifted his hand and his staff flew into his hand. "I would also suggest that you don't touch things that don't belong to you." As Harry turned to leave the room, Dumbledore called him back asking him about the vision that he had. Harry made his way and kicked his feet up on the table and balanced his staff on his lap. Snape who had recovered from his earlier 'ailment' looked at him condescendingly and said "Have you no manners Potter?"  
  
"This is my house, I will act how I see fit."  
  
As Harry was speaking, Opal came into the room and jumped on the table, facing Harry." 'I'm hungry' she purred. Harry heard her and petted her lead while conjuring some bowls with mince meat and another with milk. Opal jumped off the table and started to dig into her meal. Harry did a scan of the room again and the only people that weren't shocked were Remus and Dumbledore.  
  
"What is that thing Potter?"  
  
"What"  
  
"That thing eating at your feet."  
  
"Oh, this is Opal"  
  
"Don't play foolish games with me Potter" Snape said while drawing his wand, or what was left of it.  
  
Harry immediately focused his water element on his old professor. Instead of slowly depleting his water pressure, Harry quickly summoned it out of the mans body and let it materialize in a sphere in front of Snape' eyes.  
  
"I warned you not to cross me...I warned you not to test me...So, I have a better idea, I will relieve you of your lifeblood. Every time I see you, I will leave you so weak that you won't even be able to speak, soon you won't have enough strength to breathe and I will finally be done with you." Harry let go of his hold over the sphere of water and watched as it splashed on Snape. "Can we get down to business, because I have places I would rather be right now."  
  
"Remus has informed us about your vision, is there anything that you would like to add?"  
  
"No, I wrote down everything I remembered. Now, if you will excuse me, I have other business." Harry stood and made his way toward the door when Dumbledore said "Harry I cannot permit..." but once again Harry interrupted him.  
  
"Old man, I grow tired of your feeble sentiments, when will you learn that you can no longer influence my decisions or dictate my life."  
  
"I do not try to dictate your life, but I will continue to advise you until I am in a position in which I have no avenues of influence left."  
  
A look of unmitigated glee and happiness crossed Harry's facial features and he said. "So be it." With that Harry left a room filled of disgruntled and confused people.  
  
Harry was somewhat weary of the Order members and wanted nothing more than to just disappear. So with Opal in tow, Harry made his way toward the kitchen. In the corner, at the end of a dark hallway, he could see the silhouette of a small creature. As Harry walked toward it to enter the kitchen, the small figure turned due to the noise and ran into the darkness. Harry was puzzled for a minute, but he realized that Kreacher was still alive somewhere.  
  
As Harry entered the kitchen, he saw that he had once again walked into another discussion. Around the table, Harry could see most of the Weasleys being accounted for. He saw Tonks there recounting the vision that he had, and he saw some of the people that had been at his hearing the previous year. As Harry made his presence known, he tried to catch Tonks eye, but she refused to look at him. Harry sighed and went to the ice box and took out a Butterbeer before acknowledging his friends.  
  
"Were there any protections around this room?"  
  
"No...none have been needed."  
  
"I suggest that you cast some privacy charms or find a more secure location because on my way in here, I think I saw Kreacher's shadow standing next to the door." Some of the Order members had shocked expressions on their faces and others had looks of grim determination.  
  
"We don't have a location that is more secure than this one." Harry looked at them all for a extended period of time before speaking.  
  
"I have some ideas that I would like to run past you all, but before I do that I must be assured that you will all remain silent about what is spoken here...Before we begin, Opal, I want you to patrol around the house, if you see any creatures that you find hostile...Feel free to dispatch them." The Nundu looked at Harry, then made its way toward the door. Harry then raised his wand and started casting several privacy charms.  
  
"Now that I know that we won't be bothered, I suggest that you get yourself a new Headquarters that is more protected and easily overlooked. I will provide you with the startup funds, an adequate location, and an alliance with myself. I have several plans for the future that will change the nature of the Wizarding World and I would like your faction to act as my council."  
  
"Some of my ideas revolve around the relationships that Wizards now have with magical creatures. Voldermort has exploited this area, but I believe that we can still benefit from the misunderstood creatures. By swaying the vote, we deplete Voldermort's arsenal. We can also depend on the light creatures to help us. Secondly, I would like to place myself in a position where I can directly influence the laws being passed and the way that they are being enforced. I also plan on teaching my former classmates how to defend themselves against Dark Forces. I believe that this war will be started and maintained by adults, but the youth will finish it if we all don't unite right now to finish it." Harry looked around the room, and then directly at Molly Weasley  
  
"Ron and Ginny have been fighting in this war since they were 11 years old respectively. Even though I am not getting along with Ron at the moment, I doubt that he will stop fighting. Even your youngest daughter Ginny has been battling with inner demons and utter outer chaos since she was eleven...I don't want to scare you, but the fact still remains that we will fight this war with or without your consent, so I plan on making sure that they don't fight unprepared."  
  
"How do you propose to do all these things?"  
  
"Well, I plan on exploiting Voldermort's weaknesses. Take for instance his aversion to muggle technology. If we could have a spy place a muggle cameral in Voldermort's layer, we could have a first hand account of his day to day operations. Another example would be diluting the ignorance and mystic that Voldermort has accumulated over the years. If we expose him by leaking his true heritage, we could erode his power base and divert some of his potential supporters. There are several other ideas that I have, but they need to reviewed before I were to discuss them in an open forum." Harry looked around the room again the asked "Does anyone have anything to add or contribute?"  
  
Nobody said anything, and by the looks on several faces, Harry could tell that the members were seriously considering what he said. He nodded to the people and raised his wand to start taking down the wards but stopped and turned toward Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "I would like for you to come back to my home with Ginny, Fred, and George. There are several issues that I would like to discuss with you."  
  
They looked at each other and started conversing quietly while Harry took down the privacy wards. As soon as Harry finished countering the last ward, he turned to see Madame Bones standing before him. "I look forward to working with you. You have some innovative ideas that I would like to watch you enact." With that the elderly lady walked out of the door and seconds later, she apparated away with a loud crack. Harry heard footsteps coming from behind him, so he turned around to see Mrs. Weasley approaching him while Mr. Weasley struck up a conversation with Tonks.  
  
"Why do you want us to come to your house, why can't we handle everything from here?"  
  
"I'm sorry to say Mrs. Weasley, but this place is a security risk. When Sirius died and left me everything in his will, the Malfoys contested it. I was notified that they saw a listing of all the Black properties, and while they don't know the exact location, I am sure that they know that they have the area under surveillance. Adding to the fact that Kreacher has been working for Mrs. Malfoy, I wouldn't be too surprised if Voldermort had the house under surveillance by now. Furthermore, I wouldn't be teaching Ginny Occlumency, my instructor would. My teacher makes it easy to learn how to make an impregnable barrier within a short period of time." Mrs. Weasley regarded what the young man had to say, and slightly started nodding her head in approval.  
  
"What are your intentions toward my son?" Harry was somewhat taken aback by the directness of the question but he answered truthfully nonetheless.  
  
"I plan to distance myself from Ron, because he made it abundantly clear that we haven't been friends since the beginning of fourth year. He has always coveted my fame whereas I have always yearned for his family. I honestly don't see us becoming best friends overnight, but I will hold out hope that we will someday be friends again." By the time that Harry had finished speaking, Molly had tears in her eyes and had her arms outstretched in an attempt to squeeze the life out of Harry. Harry smiled at the woman and told her that he would go prepare the wards for their arrival. Harry made his way toward the fireplace, and called Dobby to come pick up Opal.  
  
When Harry was finally home, he adjusted the wards to allow the Weasley's, Moody, and Hermione access to the mansion as they saw fit. After preparing for their arrival, Harry had Dobby and Winky prepare a tower tower for his guests and then sat down to a nice lunch with his trusted house elves.  
  
After having his meal, Harry tried to take a nap before starting with his evening study session. Sleep alluded him because his mind was too caught up in the events of the day to allow him to get any rest. Harry just lay there wishing that he could sleep, but also wishing that he had Tonk's soft and warm body beside him. Harry soon gave up trying to get any sleep and just decided to settle for a nice long soak in his bath.  
  
When Harry woke up a couple hours later, he was all wrinkly, but his muscles were loose and his mind was relatively clear. Once Harry finished drying off, he spent an hour meditating and another ten minutes just admiring and studying his bolstered magical core. When he finally came back consciousness, he went down to dinner and ate a quick solitary meal. After eating his fill, Harry made his way to the training room only to see Remus and Andrew instructing Ginny and Hermione on the proper way to perform and channel magic for advanced magic. Harry stood in the door well and just watched the impromptu lessons. Harry knew that if he ever lived to open the school, that he would have Remus there as a professor.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Harry made his presence known greeting his guests. Andrew floated toward him and started teasing him about being so tired until Harry told him about the battle that he had been in that morning. Andrew chastised him for being so easily drained and said that their training sessions would be doubled from that day on. Harry sighed but began to meditate to prepare himself for the start of his lessons.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and the critiques that I got over the last week. I think I did a better job of spacing the paragraphs out this time and I tried to add a little depth to the characters. I plan on having Harry giving a tour of the place in the next chapter so you will all have a better idea of the layout of the castle. One thing I wanted to mention is that Harry isn't super powerful in this fic, it's just that he uses more obscure magic to offset his current lacking status. Also know that he isn't this ancient magic guru. In fact, Harry has the equivalence of a second year in Andrew's time. Well, catch you next chapter.  
  
Kakole 


End file.
